


Book One: Cultivate

by greyj30



Series: Avatar: Growth [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Badass Katara (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Book 1: Water (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Gen, I gave Azula a redemption arc because she deserves it, I made Zhao the literal worst because he sucks, Internalized Homophobia, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), M/M, Stubborn Katara (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, honestly aang is precious and perfect and i love him, no beta we die like men, zuko and sokka are at the enemies stage of enemies to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyj30/pseuds/greyj30
Summary: Cultivate: The process of breaking up the soil surface, removing weeds, and preparing for planting.Azula and Zuko, two burned siblings, different ages, different skills, same heart, same (and opposite) desires. They both want love, and while Zuko denies how he truly feels and destroys everything in his search for his father's love with the Avatar as his scapegoat and Azula looks both inward (and at girls) for it with varying degrees of success.An entire rewriting of Book One: Water
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Avatar: Growth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913014
Comments: 51
Kudos: 120





	1. The Boy in the Iceberg

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing the avatar characters and first time posting, so I appreciate constructive criticism. Feel free to comment your thoughts, I'll try to post a chapter every week (might do more or less depending on my workload) and your comments keep me motivated :)

Part one: The Boy in the Iceberg 

Water. Earth. Fire. Air. My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days: a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements; only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed, and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that, somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world.

...

Somewhere in the South Pole amongst the icebergs floating lazily in the icy sea, Katara and Sokka were fishing. Well, Sokka was trying to fish, and Katara was trying to covertly practice her waterbending, an ancestral skill mostly lost to their tribe. As their boat floated along the impossibly blue water, the reflection mirrored their image perfectly.

“It's not getting away from me this time,” Sokka grinned as he angled his spear at the fish, “Watch and learn, Katara. This is how you catch a fish.” Katara mumbled an “uhuh,” as she ignored Sokka and turned back to her side of the boat. Blinking in surprise as a fish swam close to her, Katara snuck a glance at her brother Soka. Concentrating, she removed the gloves from her hands and attempted to bend the water surrounding the fish. Successfully moving the bubble of water over the boat, Katara smiled as she trapped the fish.

“Sokka, look!” She exclaimed.

“Sshh! Katara, you're going to scare it away,” Sokka reprimanded, licking his lips as he aimed at the fish in front of the boat. “Mmmm ... I can already smell it cookin'.” Behind Sokka, Katara continued to bend the water above the boat.

“But, Sokka! I caught one!”

The water bubble containing her fish slowly drifted around her to hang over Sokka, who was still oblivious. Sokka raised his spear to stab his fish and accidentally hit the bubble of water, which rains down on Sokka, soaking him.

“Hey!” Sokka shouted, flailing, and shrieking as the fish bounced off his head and splashed back into the ocean. Putting his spear down, Sokka turned to yell at Katara, “Why is it that every time you play with magic water, I get soaked?”

“It's not "magic", it's waterbending! And it's-” 

Cutting her off, Sokka grumbled, “Yeah, yeah, "an ancient art unique to our culture", blah, blah, blah. Look, I'm just saying,” he paused, wringing his hair out as Katara frowned, “that if I had weirdo powers like you, I'd keep my weirdness to myself.”

Katara gasped in indignation, “You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water!” She stared as Sokka pouted at his own reflection over the side of the canoe, ignoring her. He scrambled to push his sleeves down and face her when he noticed her face.

“Wha- I don’t do that!” Sokka insisted, trying to cover up the fact that he was doing that.

Before Katara could respond, the canoe violently rocked with the currents, sending the siblings speeding towards what seemed like a sea of ice floes. Sokka rowed furiously as Katara tried to shout commands,

“Shit, watch out! Go left!” Katara yelled to Sokka who paid her no attention.

Grimacing with effort, Sokka continued to attempt to steer the canoe but it veered to the right with the current and became pinned by three large chunks of ice. Before the canoe gets crushed, Katara and Sokka threw themselves onto a nearby ice floe, Sokka’s spear imbedded in the ice floe with them.

“You call that left?” Katara asked sarcastically, “Because it didn’t seem very much like left.”

“You don't like my steering? Well, maybe you should've waterbended us out of the ice, almighty princess of weirdness.” Sokka said, loosely mimicking Katara’s attempts at waterbending.

Katara stood up before asking, “So it's my fault? Your steering would beg to differ!”

Without thinking, Sokka responded, “I knew I should've left you home!” he paused before muttering “Leave it to a girl to screw things up!”

Katara’s face contorted in fury as she processed what he said. 

Gesturing angrily, she began to yell, “You are so fucking immature and sexist, you're the most nut brained …” She paused, at a loss for words but still gesturing angrily, unaware that she was creating waves in the water behind her, “I'm embarrassed to be related to you!” Throwing her arms in the air, she unconsciously waterbended a wave at the iceberg behind her, causing a fissure in its base. Sokka snapped to attention when he saw the iceberg, watching Katara with his mouth agape in shock as she continued to unintentionally wear on the iceberg. “-Ever since mom died, I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!” She pointed to herself, stabbing at her own chest before swinging her hands violently for emphasis, causing a stronger crack to form in the iceberg.

Quietly, Sokka tried to speak up, “Uh ... Katara …”

Not noticing, Katara continued her rant, getting closer to Sokka’s face “I have to cook all the food and tan all the hides and, hell, I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, it’s not pleasant!” As she yelled out her last sentence, Katara unconsciously waterbended once again, causing two new splits in the chunk of ice.

Sokka shouted, his eyes wide with fear, “Katara, calm down!”

“No that's it! I'm done helping you! From now on, you're on your own!” With a final movement, Katara sent cracks all throughout the iceberg which shattered and sloughed off in huge chunks of ice. The ice fell into the water and created waves so powerful their ice floe was almost overturned. Sokka grabbed Katara and rolled instinctively to protect her. 

When the waves settled, Sokka released Katara and spoke up, “Katara I’ve seen you do some weird things, but this has got to be the most powerful.” Katara frowned, not understanding.

“You mean I did that?” 

“Yep, congratulations, you almost killed us!”

“Oh, sorry.”

“Woah, what is that?” Sokka pointed at the orb of ice just beginning to surface. 

“Let’s check it out!” Katara said, unafraid. Why would she be afraid? She had just split an iceberg into pieces, unintentionally! Who knew what she could do on command? Well, she knew what she could do on command and it wasn’t as impressive, but she was hoping that her gut reaction would be enough to protect her and Sokka from danger.

...

Sokka knew that touching the glowing orb of ice was a bad idea. But Katara never listened. When Katara noticed a kid frozen in the orb and hacked open the ice, he didn’t expect it to turn bright blue and shoot out light, but that was what happened anyway. Magic water, magic ice, what was next?

...

Katara and Sokka were not the only ones to see the light emitted from the orb of ice. Not too far away, a Fire Nation boy narrowed his eyes in anticipation of the coming battle. His ponytail fluttering in the wind, Prince Zuko smiled. It was a very particular smile, strained and awkward, something he hadn’t done for a few years. Whether or not it would become easier would depend on his ability to defeat the Avatar and regain his honor.

“Finally!” Zuko turned around to face Iroh, who was sitting at a small table, “Uncle, do you realize what this means?!”

“Does this mean I won’t get to finish my game?” Iroh asked, gesturing at the tiles on his table, “I was winning you know,” Iroh showed none of the excitement or hunger that was aggressively apparent in Zuko’s face.

Zuko huffed, exasperated already, “Uncle you’re playing solitaire alone you’ll always win at it. What this means is that my search is about to come to an end.” He turned away, facing the bow of the ship. Iroh sighed and placed his tile on the table. Gesturing at the fading light, Zuko continued, “That light came from an incredibly powerful source! It has to be him!” 

“Hey genius, the light just disappeared.” Zuko’s sister Azula leaned against the helm, a sarcastic smile dancing across her lips. 

“Princess! Please do not lean on that! You could move us off our course!” the captain of the ship said, wringing his hands.

“Fine.” Azula walked over to Iroh’s table and swept the tiles off with her hand before sitting on it. Iroh sighed and began picking up the tiles.

“Princess Azula, was that necessary?”

“Perhaps not, Uncle, but it was fun.” Azula crowed as she stretched her legs and leaned back, sprawled over the table in a decidedly unladylike way. She had adopted a lot of behaviors from the soldiers, while Zuko remained rigid in Fire Nation etiquette in his quest for honor. “Darling brother, do you really think that our three-year-long search will come to an end right now? The Avatar is most likely dead.” Azula said, her voice slinking like a cat finding a sunspot. 

Iroh pursed his lips, agreeing with Azula but wanting to rephrase it to Zuko to be more kind. He worried about Zuko a lot, Azula seemed to have adapted fairly well, she still had an uptight and arrogant air about her, but Iroh was beginning to suspect that that was an ingrained behavior or just her personality; Zuko however, had only become more obsessed with his journey to find the Avatar.

“We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko, Princess Azula might be right. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea? I made it myself.” Iroh soothed, holding out a teacup.

“I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar! Helmsman, head a course for where the light was!” Zuko glared, directing the helmsman as Azula muffled a laugh. 

“What’s so funny, dear sister?” He snapped.

“Oh, nothing. Your undying love for Father despite him burning us and banishing us is quite impressive, and perhaps a little amusing.” 

“No, you’re wrong. Father will take us back when we bring the Avatar back to him in chains.” 

Azula softened, "Zuko, what do you think he's doing? Waiting for us to come back? He already has a new wife and a new heir with another on the way, he doesn't need us."

"Azula, you always try to upset me," Zuko crossed his arms and scowled, ending the conversation. Giving up, Azula went below deck to nap, certain that nothing interesting would happen anytime soon.

...

Sokka was deeply suspicious of the airbender boy they had met, especially upon meeting Appa, the flying sky bison who couldn’t even fly.

Suspicions aside, Appa’s saddle was a good place to sleep for the night as they made their way home to the village.

...

Zuko stood at the helm of his ship, staring into the distance as Iroh approached him.

“Your sister is already asleep, I don’t know how she does it, she must have slept fifteen hours every day for the past week. No matter, I'm going to bed now as well, ” Iroh said as he stretched, “Yep, a man needs his rest.” he paused again, exaggeratedly yawning. After receiving no response, he tried again, his voice was tired and sounded like soft ocean waves. “Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right, and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed.”

Zuko finally turned to face his uncle.

“Their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does. This coward's hundred years in hiding are over.” he unconsciously clenched his fist.

“I know, nephew. But if you keel over from exhaustion upon facing him, you won’t regain your honor.”

“That’s true, I guess,” Zuko muttered, letting Iroh guide him below deck. 

“Goodnight, Prince Zuko.”

“Goodnight, Uncle.”

…

Katara heard Aang's yells and rushed to his tent. Waking him up, she patted his back and soothed him.

“It's okay, we're in the village now! Come on, get ready,” She said, pointing outside the tent, “Everyone's waiting to meet you.”

Katara noticed with curiosity that Aang had arrow tattoos running down his arms and legs, but left quickly so Aang could change clothes and join the village outside.

...

“Aang, this is the entire village. Entire village, this is Aang.” Aang bowed demurely at the villagers, but when he looked up he was surprised to see them cower away as Sokka watched from a distance.

“Uh, why are they all looking at me like that? Did I do something? Did Appa sneeze on me?” He checked his clothing vigorously, unaware of an elderly woman stepping forward. When he noticed her, Aang snapped to attention and bowed again to be polite.

“No one has seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct until my granddaughter and grandson found you.” 

Aang frowned, “Extinct?”

“Aang, this is my grandmother,” Katara said, gesturing at the elderly woman.

“Call me Gran-Gran.” 

Sokka, who had walked closer to the group, suddenly snatched the staff out of Aang’s hands. 

“How are you supposed to stab anything with this?! It seems pretty useless.” Sokka accused.

Aang chuckled in response, “It's not for stabbing! It's for airbending.” He grinned as he used an air current to get his staff back and open the glider function. Sokka was startled and almost fell backward before righting himself and glaring even more. 

A young village girl stepped forward and said excitedly, “Magic trick! Do it again!”

“No, this isn’t magic, it’s airbending.” Aang said, showing the glider from different angles, “It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly.”

“Ya know, last time I checked, humans can't fly!” Sokka scowled. 

Aang smiled, “Check again!” Aang grabbed his glider and pushed himself off the ground, leaving Katara and Sokka to cover their faces against the sudden wind. The village watched in awe as Aang flew through the air.

Aang proved Sokka wrong by doing several barrel rolls and swirling loops in the sky before crashing into his watchtower. Aang apologized, but Sokka’s suspicions of him were not eased.

“Great. You're an airbender, Katara's a waterbender. Together you can just waste time all day long.” He stalked off, muttering choice words about benders and how “the staff can’t even stab things”

...

Iroh watched as Zuko and Azula trained with four Fire Nation soldiers on the deck of the ship.

“Again,” He barked.

Zuko and Azula fought the four soldiers with very different styles, disorienting the soldiers they fought together. 

Azula fought with practiced ease, moving fluidly and with a grace that can’t be taught, with her fire being precise and blue. Zuko was scrappy, fighting with a desperate rage that manifested into huge fireballs that were bright red and orange. 

Azula was perfect. Because she had been taught, no, _forced_ to be. Zuko always assumed she was perfect because she chose to and worked harder than him. 

Iroh grumbled a few criticisms as they fought, before saying, “No! Power in firebending comes from the breath, not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire!” Iroh demonstrated the fluid motions Azula was doing and directed a fire blast at Zuko’s face that fell short less than a foot away. Zuko didn’t flinch. “Get it right this time.”

“Azula can do it easily! Why can’t I?” Zuko demanded, scowling at Azula, who was distractedly making blue fireballs across the scarred palms of her hands. Azula stared into the fire, mesmerized, before shuddering. The fire flickered orange and red before dissipating. She closed her hands into fists protectively.

“Nephew, you will learn when you open your mind to learning. Talent and hard work do not always fight hand in hand.” Iroh soothed.

“Enough! I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set! I'm more than ready!"

“No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again!”

Zuko scowled and threw a giant fireball at a soldier with a cry of rage. The soldier was thrown back against the side of the boat with an audible _thunk._

“The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements! I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him. You will teach me the advanced set!”

“Very well,” Iroh conceded, pausing to pick up a bowl of food, “but first, I must finish my roast duck.”

… 

After going sledding, Aang convinced Katara that going into the abandoned Fire Nation ship wouldn’t have any major consequences. However, like most twelve-year-olds, he lacked a lot of foresight. Unlike most twelve-year-olds, this mistake would change his life forever. A flare shot out of the ship, covering the sky with bright orange flame. 

“Whoops,”

“Whoops? That’s all you have to say?” Katara demanded. 

Ignoring her, Aang began to carry Katara, and prepared to jump through a hole in the ceiling, “Hold on tight!”

...

Watching Aang and Katara from afar through a telescope, Zuko tried his best to not be weak and show emotion at the moment that he was sure was the start of the next chapter of his life. 

“The last airbender! Quite agile for his old age,”

“Oh, move over,” Azula rushed forward, pushing Zuko out of the way, “That’s a twelve-year-old,”

“What? No, it’s not. That’s the Avatar. He’s just small because he’s old,”

“Sure, Zuzu,” 

Zuko huffed and waved Azula away, “Don’t call me that! Wake Uncle! Tell him I found the Avatar. As well as his hiding place…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have big plans for this fic, so pls stick around and see what happens! 
> 
> feel free to follow or message me on my [tumblr](https://greyj30.tumblr.com/) for more :)


	2. The Avatar Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) this one is about half as long as the first chapter, it'll be a little interesting to see how the chapter lengths develop as I go on! I might do one per episode might fuck around and skip some filler episodes. we'll see. but for now, enjoy azula being cunning.

With the remnants of the flare fading, Aang and Katara approached the village. Upon seeing the two, the Water Tribe children cheered when they saw Aang. The adults of the tribe remained stolid with accusing glares.

Despite Katara’s protests that it wasn’t Aang’s fault, the village, led by Sokka, drove Aang out. Unbeknownst to them, their village was being targeted, with Prince Zuko and Princess Azula approaching fast.

…

Sokka stared up at the Fire Nation ship in front of him, preparing to make a last stand. They destroyed his tower and scared his troops away, it was all up to him.

“Oh fuck,” he whispered, frozen as he saw the metal bow get closer.

“Sokka!” Katara yelled, “Get out of the way!”

The bow of the ship opened up into a walkway mere inches from Sokka. He readied his club, prepared to strike. Zuko began walking down the walkway when Sokka attacked, yelling a warrior’s cry. Zuko quickly disarmed Sokka and threw him off the side with a scoff. As Sokka dug himself out of the snow, Azula slunk down the walkway as well. 

“Finally, some real fun.” She muttered, making daggers out of her blue fire and smiling viciously at the villagers, who shrunk back in fear. She crept forward on the snow, brandishing her flames.

“Azula,” Zuko warned.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. “We must capture the Avatar and not impede our quest in the slightest,” Azula rolled her eyes.

“And?” Zuko asked, making a face that looked remarkably like Iroh’s.

“And… no hurting innocent people?” Azula groaned.

“Yes.”

“You already made us leave all the soldiers on the boat so you could “capture the Avatar yourself” and whatnot. Spirits, you bore me, brother,” she paused, before letting her flames flicker out, “But fine, for you.”

While the Fire Nation siblings had their discussion, Sokka had righted himself and grabbed a new weapon. Sokka had charged at Zuko with his club in hand until Zuko tripped him, sending him sprawling on top of the prince. Azula smothered a laugh as Sokka pinned Zuko’s wrists down, preventing him from firebending. 

“A little help here?” Zuko called to Azula, frustrated.

“Oh dear brother, that would take out the fun!” A smile danced across Azula’s lips, for once not looking inherently sinister. 

Zuko wiggled around, trying to find leeway and failing. He had one last trick up his sleeve, and it was time to use it.

“Uncle!” he yelled, “Azula isn’t helping me!” Iroh poked his head out of the ship, looking miffed.

“Princess Azula! Help your brother fight the Water Tribe boy.”

“Fine. But I’m doing it because I’ve had a change of heart and want to, not because you told me to.” Azula sniffed and grabbed the back of Sokka’s collar. Pulling him up off of Zuko, she whispered, “Okay that was funny, keep it up.” before loudly going, “Begone! Water Tribe peasant!” and shoved him back onto the ground.

“Now,” Zuko said, brushing the snow off of his armor and addressing the villagers, “Where are you hiding him?” After being met with silence, he clarified.

Grabbing Gran-Gran by the parka, he began talking again, “He’d be about this age? Master of all the elements?” Shoving Gran-Gran back into the group of villagers, Zuko yelled in frustration. “I know you’re hiding him! Bring him out!” Sending a wave of searing flames over the villagers’ heads, he seethed angrily while Azula watched from afar.

“Show no mercy!” Sokka grabbed the spear the child threw to him and charged Zuko again. Zuko made short work of the bone and leather spear, breaking it into pieces before using the bone to hit Sokka in the head. Grabbing his boomerang, Sokka yelled as he threw it at Zuko. 

Staring curiously, Zuko watched the boomerang miss him entirely. 

“Was that supposed to hit me, or-” Zuko was cut off as the boomerang rebounded and hit his helmet, almost knocking him to the ground.

Azula burst out laughing at her brother for probably the third time that day. Zuko glared at her and straightened his helmet. Both Fire Nation siblings gaped open-mouthed as Aang flew in on his glider. 

“Hey, Katara. Hey, Sokka.”

“You? You’re the airbender? You're the Avatar?” Zuko asked, not understanding.

“Aang?” Katara said, confused.

“No way!” Sokka interjected, "That's impossible!"

“Aww, Zuzu, the man you’ve been searching for this whole time was actually a little boy!” Azula said gleefully, “isn’t that sweet!”

“Shut up, Azula,” Zuko barked, “I’ve spent three years scouring the globe, stuck with my sister and uncle to find you. Training, meditating. And you’re just a child!” 

Zuko wanted to scream, or maybe cry. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d cried. Probably three years ago. He worked so hard to get his honor back, to get his father’s love back, and the Avatar, this unfathomable enemy whom he thought had mastered all four elements and was a master bender, was a child. A twelve-year-old child, on the small side. Maybe Azula was right. About the Avatar, about all of this. But that wasn’t something Zuko could process fully at the moment.

“Well, you’re just a teenager.” Aang tilted his head curiously at the young firebender so full of rage. 

Zuko shot fireballs at Aang, who dodged and dissipated them just as quickly as Zuko could the flames. 

“Wait!” Aang called out, raising his hands in surrender, “If I go with you, will you leave everyone alone?”

Zuko nodded silently, while Azula scoffed. “What would we even want with the FIVE igloos? We’d gain nothing from hurting anyone here.” 

“No! Aang you can’t do this!” Katara cried, budding tears making her eyes glossy. 

“No, Katara, it’ll be fine, I promise. Take care of Appa for me until I get back, okay?” Aang said hopefully as Zuko began to march him up the walkway.

“Besides, no take-backs!” Azula said in a singsong voice as she followed Zuko and Aang into the ship.

…

Onboard with the Fire Nation soldiers and roughly half of the royal family, Aang began to wonder if he was in over his head. He watched as Zuko handled his gliding staff with curiosity.

“This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks.” Zuko paused to direct the soldier, “Take the Avatar to the prison hold, and take this to my quarters.” 

After being handed the gliding staff, Iroh nodded to Zuko before handing the staff to Azula and saying, “Please take this to your brother’s quarters.”

Azula huffed, “Uncle, you’re not getting me to do your work,” she handed the staff to a soldier, “Take this to my brother’s quarters.”

…

Aang had escaped! He was right in guessing that the soldiers had never fought an airbender before, so they had no idea how to defend against his bending. 

Rounding a corner, he ran directly into two soldiers. “Hey, you guys haven’t seen my staff around here have you?” Using an air scooter to escape before they can respond, Aang continued his search as the soldiers chased after him. Ducking into a room, Aang caught his breath as he heard the soldiers thunder past. Once he became aware of his surroundings he noticed that was most decidedly not alone in the room. 

Sitting across from him and staring into his eyes was Azula, princess of the Fire Nation and master firebender.

“Ah! Sorry! Wrong room,” Aang squeaked, trying to escape. Azula’s voice rang out, echoing across the metal room and making him pause.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Azula observed him almost casually, but there was something deeply critical about the way her eyes raked over his clothes and tattooed head.

“Why?” He asked, letting the question hang in the air.

“So you’re the Avatar. The source of my brother’s rage and pain. The goal of his quest, and mine by extension.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“I’m getting to that,” Azula waved her hand lazily, “You should know, my brother's obsessed with capturing you. For his honor of course. We all know that by honor he means father's love, although I don’t think he knows that. But I digress. I came to the conclusion that capturing you and bringing you to our father was pointless a long time ago. Zuzu hasn’t realized it yet, and I think it'll take him time to realize it. Time we won't have if we capture you right now. So I won't strike you down from where you stand right now, but don't count on my goodwill to ensure freedom. We will hunt you, and my brother is nothing if not persistent.” Azula smiled, folding her hands together and leaning back against the metal wall.

“Can I go now?” Aang asked, tilting his head.

“Sure. There’s another door here,” Azula said, indicating an almost hidden door on the opposite side of the room, “If you go down that corridor you should eventually reach my brother’s room and get your staff back. Good luck!” She said, pushing Aang out the door.

Aang sprinted down the hall, opening the first door he saw, which was Iroh’s room. Upon seeing the old man fast asleep in bed, Aang whispered, “Sorry!” and quietly closed the door.

The next door he tried was the right one, thankfully. Creeping into Zuko’s room, Aang was about to grab his staff when he heard the door close behind him. Whirling around, Ang saw Zuko staring at him, his hands ready to start firebending. Uh oh, Aang thought.

…

After airbending Zuko into the wall of his own room multiple times, stealing his staff back and accidentally entering the Avatar state, and waterbending a mass of ice onto Zuko and Azula’s ship, Aang was pretty ready to leave. Arriving perfectly on time, Katara and Sokka appeared with Appa.

Escaping together on Appa, the trio flew off on their journey to the North Pole.  
“All right, but before I learn waterbending, we have some serious business to attend to. Here, here and here.” Aang said, pointing to two spots in the Earth Kingdom, and one in Air Nomad territory.

“What's there?” Katara asked, pointing to one of the spots Aang mentioned.  
“Here, we'll ride the hopping llamas. Then waaay over here, we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back over here, we'll ride the hog monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!” Sokka and Katara glanced at each other as Aang chattered obliviously. This was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment your thoughts!
> 
> feel free to follow or message me on my [tumblr](https://greyj30.tumblr.com/) for more :)


	3. The Southern Air Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> canon sad bits with aang finding out that he's the last member of his whole culture (jesus that's rough) zuko and azula are dysfunctional/functional siblings who are united for their hatred of zhao.

“Wait 'til you see it, Katara,” Aang flitted from the saddle to Appa’s head, tightening the reins on his horns, “The Southern Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world!”

Katara pursed her lips, pondering what to say. “Aang, I know that you’re excited, but it’s been a while. You should be careful, it’s been a hundred years since you’ve been home.”

“That’s why I’m so excited! Who knows how much it could have changed in a hundred years? That’s part of the fun!” Aang said cheerfully.

“Just remember, a lot can change over time,” Katara warned, putting a hand on Aang’s forearm. 

“I know, but I need to see it for myself, it’s been so long.”

...

Zuko, Iroh, and Azula strode down the walkway into the Fire Nation harbor with purpose.

“Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail.”

“He’s a child Zuzu, I’m sure we can track him,” Azula reassured, not concerned in the slightest.

“Him? You mean the Avatar?” Iroh asked. Zuko hissed in anger and hurried to quiet his uncle.

“Don't mention his name on these docks! Once word gets out that he's alive, every firebender will be out looking for him, and I don't want anyone getting in the way!” Zuko was so focused on telling Iroh off that he failed to notice the imposing man in front of him.

Commander Zhao smiled slowly, “Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?”

Zuko scowled, “Captain Zhao.”

“It’s actually Commander Zhao now. Show some respect, boy,” Zhao dismissed Zuko and his eyes settled on Azula. “Princess Azula, always a joy to see you as well.”

“Hi Commander, I didn’t know that you were actually intelligent, but I guess your promotion would prove otherwise.” Azula spoke with a false tone of sincerity. 

“Okay!” Iroh jumped in, standing in front of Azula, “We should really get going, Commander.”

“General Iroh,” Zhao bowed, “Great hero of our nation.”

“Retired general,” Iroh bowed back.

“The Firelord’s children and brother are welcome guests anytime. What brings you to my harbor?” 

“Our ship is being repaired,” 

“That's quite a bit of damage.” Zhao observed, eyes lazily raking over the ship from its dented sides to its cracked bow.

“Yes. You wouldn't believe what happened,” Zuko paused, nudging Iroh, “Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened.”

“It was incredible! You see, I could tell you what happened, but honestly, Princess Azula tells the story much better.” Iroh said quickly, nudging Azula.

Azula rolled her eyes, “We crashed into-” Zhao held out a hand to stop her.

“No thank you, Princess. I find that women can get hysterical in times of need and be inaccurate sources on what truly happened.” Azula’s face betrayed no signs of the annoyance she began to feel. Her eyes were filled with fire though, flames that licked hungrily as she stared with a blank, demure expression.

“Of course, Commander.” 

“General, you must regale me with all of the thrilling details. Join me for a drink?” 

Zuko shook his head, starting to walk away, “Sorry, but we have to go.” Iroh placed a hand on Zuko’s shoulder, stopping him.

“Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect. We would be honored to join you,” Iroh started walking with Zhao, gesturing for Azula and Zuko to follow him, “Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite.”

…

Katara and Sokka were doing their best to shield Aang from the horrors of the Fire Nation. They played games with him, Katara waterbended a pile of snow onto Sokka, and Sokka chased after a lemur. On the surface, everything was fine, but the threat of Aang finding out what really happened to his people, to his entire culture, loomed over their heads.

…

“... And by the year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule,” Zhao smiled, holding his cup of tea. Zuko and Azula sat at the table with Zhao while Iroh looked at weapons placed against the wall. “The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war.”

Zuko huffed, “If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool!”

Zhao sneered, “Three years at sea have done little to temper your tongue. So, how is your little search for the Avatar going?” 

Azula straightened, speaking for her brother, “We have made no progress. We’re in the same place as we were the last time you asked, Commander.”

“Right.” Zhao said, “But-” before he could continue, Iroh knocked over the weapons display with a loud clatter. Zuko furrowed his eyebrows, perplexed. He’d seen his uncle move with grace to teach him and his sister firebending moves, how could have been clumsy enough to accidentally knock the display over? 

Azula was having the same thoughts as her brother, but with a more veiled expression. Then at the same time, they both realized. He was trying to change the conversation to cover for them.

“Eh. My fault entirely.” Iroh smiled apologetically, righting the display.

“So, as I was saying, Prince Zuko, how do you think your search is going?”

“We haven’t found him yet.” 

“Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago along with the rest of the airbenders,” Zhao paused, looking at Zuko,” Unless you have found some evidence that the Avatar is alive?”

“No,” Zuko said clearly, unwavering. “We have found nothing.”

Zhao rose from his chair, an expression of disbelief playing across his face, “Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you found.”

Zuko’s face hardened, “I haven't found anything. It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago,” he stood up, brushing off his armor, “Uncle, Azula, we’re leaving.”

Before Zuko could exist, a soldier appeared in the doorway and barred his path.

“Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape.”

“Now remind me, how, exactly, was your ship damaged?”

…

Sokka was trying his best to help his sister. He’d hidden Fire Nation helmets, he’d distracted Aang with airball, he’d listened to Aang talk about the Air Nomads incessantly. He’d even put up with Aang using his seal jerky as kindling! But now, Sokka was hungry. Deeply hungry. It was time to find the nearest animal and eat it. The flying lemur thing was probably pretty tasty, he couldn’t be sure though, it was his first time out of the South pole, he’d never seen this animal before. 

If he really thought about it, technically it was Aang’s fault that they had found the lemur at all. He was the one who airbended the door open and led them into the room filled with creepy statues that Aang somehow knew the names of. 

It was no one’s fault, however, when Aang found the skeleton of his former teacher and entered the avatar state. 

…

Zhao paced back and forth across the room while Azula and Zuko sat by the table, with soldiers surrounding them. 

"So a twelve-year-old boy bested you and your firebenders. You're more pathetic than I thought."

"I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again!" 

"No, it will not. Because you won't have a second chance."

Alarm flooded Zuko's face, "I've been hunting the Avatar for three years and I -"

Zhao interrupted, "And you failed! Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now."

Zuko looked to his sister to back him up, but Azula's face was carefully blank. "Well? Back me up here."

Azula sighed and changed her expression entirely to a confident smile, "Commander, you should give us one more chance. When we capture the Avatar we might," she paused for a second, making sure she had Zhao's attention, "credit our success to you in part. I'm sure Father would reward you handsomely for helping his children." 

Zhao smirked, “Oh Princess, I see that you haven't changed much from the last time I saw you. Still so conniving and scheming, it's adorable how you try to fill a man's role. And I see that you're trying to fill a man’s role with that outfit as well. You really had nothing more ladylike or professional?” 

Zhao looked over Azula’s outfit, which was basic soldier armor over clothes borrowed from Zuko. Azula had only brought clothes that fit her when she and Zuko were originally banished, and over time she grew more comfortable in the less frivolous armor that her brother wore. Normally she didn't care at all, but Zhao's words touched upon something dark within her. Tugging down her sleeves unconsciously, the action did not go unnoticed.

Zhao smirked, and then laughed aloud. "Oh, I see. You're wearing that armor to hide your scars, how pitiful. At least your brother is open about his greatest failure."

Making the same practiced smile, Azula continued, “Oh Commander, you’re so talented, seeing right through my plans and schemes. We’re truly blessed to be in your presence.” Azula’s words were nothing but glowing praise, but her tone hinted at something venomous.

“It looks as if you’ve joined the sailors, Princess Azula. I guess you might be able to do a suitable job, for a little girl.” 

“Commander, still speaking eloquently, as usual. Do you duel as well as you deliver insults?" Azula asked, rising from her seat to face Zhao. 

"Really, Princess? Even with your history of Agni Kais, you'll challenge me to one?" Zhao took a step closer, meeting Azula's gaze.

"That day was a lovely learning experience for me, Commander," Azula stepped even closer until she and Zhao were only inches apart. Her eyes betrayed no sign of weakness or fear, "Since that day, I only start fights I can win."

Zhao stepped back, motioning for a soldier to forcibly push Azula back into her seat. "A lovely sentiment, Princess. But I'm afraid that it wouldn't be a fair fight for you. Maybe another time, in another life if you were a man."

Zhao turned to the soldiers before he left the room, "Keep them here."

Zuko broke the table and yelled in rage. Azula did not move at all, silently plotting exactly how she would destroy Zhao. Iroh smiled,

"More tea please."

...

Zhao strode back into the tent, "My search party is ready. Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go."

"Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?"

"You? Stop me? Impossible."

"Don't underestimate me, Zhao! I will capture the Avatar before you!" Zuko said, standing up.

Iroh got up as well, putting a hand on Zuko's shoulder, "Prince Zuko, that's enough." Zuko reluctantly sat back down, still glaring daggers at Zhao.

"You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command and you two? You're just banished former royals. No home, no allies. Your own father doesn't even want you." Zhao's voice was fire and ice, barbed and dangerous.

"You're wrong! Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me and my sister home with our honor restored!"

Zhao leaned forwards, a wicked smile on his face, "If your father really wanted you home, he would have let you return by now, Avatar, or no Avatar. But in his eyes, you two are failures and a disgrace to the Fire Nation."

Zuko stuttered, "No-no, that's not true."

"You and your sister have the scars to prove it."

Letting out a cry of frustration, Zuko jolted up out of his chair and into Zhao's face. 

"Maybe you'd like some to match!"

Zhao chuckled mockingly, "Is that a challenge?"

"An Agni Kai. At sunset." Zuko's voice didn't waver. He remained as strong as Azula had been.

"Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle and sister will do."

"Oh, so you'll fight my brother and not me?!" Azula snapped.

Zhao paused, on his way out the door, "Yes."

Iroh frowned, a worried look on his face, "Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?"

Zuko nodded, a darker memory flitting over his face, "I will never forget."

...

It was sunset at the harbor. Zuko waited in the Fire Nation arena with Iroh and Azula, in dueling gear.

"Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons." Iroh advised, face not betraying the concern he was feeling. He couldn't lose another child, even if Zuko wasn't his biological son.

"Kill him, brother," Azula whispered as she hugged him.

"Prince Zuko, it would be most preferable if you did not kill the commander," Iroh cautioned. Azula pouted.

"I refuse to let him win." 

Zuko stood up and turned around, dropping the cape from his shoulders. 

Across the arena, Zhao dropped his cape as well, "This will be over quickly."

A Fire Nation soldier rang a gong, marking the start of the duel. Both Zuko and Zhao took on a firebending stance, readying themselves.

Zuko blasted Zhao with everything he had, which Zhao dodged with relative ease. Zhao smirked as he saw Zuko panting heavily with fatigue.

Iroh and Azula raised their fists, rooting for Zuko. "Basics, Prince Zuko!" Iroh shouted, "Break his root!"

"Break HIM, brother!" Azula yelled.

Zhao ferociously attacked Zuko with a strong fire blast. Thrown back, Zuko diverted the flames to his sides. Taking a step forward, Zhao aimed another powerful blast of fire at Zuko. Barely managing to divert the flames away, Zuko was thrown back again. 

Firmly planting his foot down, Zhao fires a third strong blast of fire, knocking Zuko back. Running forward, Zhao thrust his fist forward to deliver the final blow.

Zuko's eyes were wide with fright as the fire swirled around him. He rolled out of the way and swung his feet around which open wide in fright as the fire reflected in them. At the last possible second, Zuko rolled out of the way and swirled his feet around, swiping Zhao's legs out from under him.

Smiling confidently, Zuko stepped forward, sliding fire at Zhao's feet. Caught off balance, Zhao wobbled backward. Zuko kept repeating his move, directing his attacks at Zhao's feet in an attempt to throw him off balance. 

Zhao fell back while Iroh smiled approvingly. Zuko shot a few more well-aimed kicks of fire at Zhao, who fell down and ended up on his back. Running up to him, Zuko threatened Zhao with an outstretched arm, ready to deliver the final blow. 

Bringing his head up and looking at Zuko, Zhao challenged, “Do it!”

Zuko fired a blast next to Zhao’s face, leaving a blackened spot on the ground. 

“That's it? Your father raised a coward.” 

Zuko stepped back from Zhao, letting him stand up. “I don’t need to kill you to win.” Zhao only stared in response, his eyes filled with hate. The heavy silence that followed Zuko’s words was only burst by Azula’s jeering.

“Aw, you lost to a teenager! Although to be honest, Commander, you’re lucky you fought Zuko instead of me. Because you wouldn’t be walking away from our fight like you can after my darling brother.” 

Zhao stiffened, eyes alight on a new target. Not noticing, Azula walked closer to congratulate her brother and talk to her uncle. The minute her back was turned, Zhao yelled and kicked a fireball at her. Zuko realized what was happening and pushed his sister out of the way, wrapping himself in his own flame.

Iroh intervened, diverting Zhao’s powerful flames and grabbing Zhao’s foot, dissipating the fire. Tossing Zhao back, Iroh blocked Zuko from charging at the commander.

“No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory,” Turning back to Zhao, Iroh looked at him with disgust, “So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? Attacking a child who wasn’t even in the duel? Disgraceful. If you had accepted her challenge, I’m sure Princess Azula could have beaten you in a fair fight as well. But you attacked her outside of a duel, and Prince Zuko responded accordingly. Even in exile, my nephew is far more honorable than you,” Zuko looked up at Iroh, and smiled faintly. “Thank you again for the tea. It was delicious.”

Walking towards the gate of the arena, Iroh and Azula slung their arms over Zuko’s shoulders. 

“I’m disappointed you didn’t kill him,” Azula paused, letting her words trail off. Glad that Zuko couldn't see her face, she let the silence hang in the air, wanting to say more but not letting herself. Ozai had once taught her that giving gratitude was the same as showing weakness. Azula couldn't be weak. She was not allowed to be. Who wasn't allowing her, here, outside of the Fire Nation, she wasn't sure; but she knew that she had to be strong.

Zuko smiled in response, “You don't need to say it, I know." Sighing, Zuko added, "You could have killed him in a fair fight,” As they walked off, Zuko had one more thing to say. Eyes focused on the ground, he asked, “Uncle, did you really mean what you said?”

“Of course, nephew. I told you ginseng tea is my favorite.” They all chuckled slightly, a tired choked sound that wasn’t forced but was out of practice for two of them. In that brief rusty moment, there was no worry about the Avatar or the Firelord. Just an uncle and his niece and nephew, learning how to live again.

…

“What are you gonna name him?” Katara asked, looking at the lemur on Aang’s shoulder.

“Momo.” 

“Aw, really? Momo?” Sokka complained, “Now I’m thinking of food even more!” Momo tilted his head curiously before flying away.

“Way to go Sokka, he still thinks you’re going to eat him.” Katara grumbled.

Momo returned, clutching as much fruit as the little lemur could carry and raining it down on their heads.

“Food! Glorious food!” Sokka cried, grabbing a peach, “Looks like I won’t eat you today, Momo.”

Katara and Aang shared a look, laughing at Sokka’s antics. All was not right with the world, but for that moment, all was right with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so in canon zhao and azula never interacted but like, the man has MAD sexist vibes theres no doubt he'd make little undercutting comments to feel important about himself and azula would simply kill him. 
> 
> Quick q for the comments: since this fic focuses more on azula and zuko and they're separated for most of book 1 i haven't written a lot about the rest of the characters that much. should I include more stuff about the gaang for future chapters?
> 
> feel free to follow or message me on my [tumblr](https://greyj30.tumblr.com/) for more :)


	4. The Warriors of Kyoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Azula track the gaang down at Kyoshi Island. As usual, things do not go as planned. There is drama in the air, and lots of angst. Is anyone really surprised?

It was a beautiful night, the sky was clear and the stars glowed with secrets. Even the Fire Nation sailors took a moment to look up and feel an almost indescribable but shared love for the world around them.

Azula was outside with the sailors, lying supine on the deck out of the way. The metal of the ship was cool to the touch, a stark contrast from what she was sure the stars felt like. Stargazing alone, Azula longed for her brother to take a break, at least for an hour to just be alive.

Zuko had no idea what the stars looked like that night, and he’d never wondered what they felt like. Meditating inside his cabin, Zuko practiced his breathing in front of a line of candles. With each inhale and exhale, the candle flames grew and shrank with him.

_Inhale_

“You will fight for your honor.” 

_Exhale_

_Inhale_

“Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!” 

_Exhale_

_Inhale_

“You will learn respect!” 

_Exhale_

_Inhale_

Pain. It burned him from the surface to his insides. It was a fire that kept on burning and couldn’t seem to leave. Everything hurt so much until nothing hurt anymore and his vision went black. 

_Exhale_

Zuko turned away from the candles, the scar across his face stinging faintly. After his vision had gone black that day, it had never really come back. Neither had his hearing. 

The door creaked open as Iroh walked into his room. “Hello, Uncle. Do you have news about the Avatar?”

Holding up a scroll, Iroh frowned, “Well, there is news, Prince Zuko, but you might not like it. Don't get too upset.”

Turning back towards the candles, Zuko assumed his meditative stance again, “Uncle, you taught me and Azula that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now, whatever you have to say, I'm sure I can take it.”

Tugging on his beard, Iroh hesitated. Eventually, he said, “Okay then. We have no idea where he is.”

The flames of the candles erupted in a fiery mass, brushing the ceiling. “What!?” 

Rising to his feet, Zuko stalked around the room. Iroh pulled a fan from his robes and began fanning the air around his own face. 

“You really should open a window in here.”

Snatching the scroll from Iroh’s hands, Zuko grumbled to himself as he unrolled the map out to look at it.

“You see Prince Zuko, there have been multiple sightings of the Avatar, but he is impossible to track down.”

“How am I going to find him, Uncle? He is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering.”

…

Sokka thought it couldn’t get much worse after Aang was nearly eaten by a giant eel. Getting captured by a bunch of girls might have been worse though, he wasn’t sure. 

After the numerous feasts and endless buffets of pastries, Katara was a little worried about their journey. What was more worrying, however, was that Sokka refused to eat. Not even a little. He sat by himself, frowning, all day.

“Sokka, are you upset that those girls beat you?” Katara asked, laughing a little.

Sulking in the corner, Sokka responded miserably, “Yes,”

“Then why don’t you go train with them? You could ask them for some pointers.” 

“But they’re girls, what can they teach me anyway?” Katara stiffened, her comforting demeanor replaced with one that Sokka knew to be wary of.

“Sokka, do you remember the last time you were appallingly sexist?’ She asked slowly, her voice stoic and sharp.

“... Yes.”

“Go train with the Kyoshi Warriors. They beat you, so they clearly can teach you new stuff. Stop being such a fucking gross man-baby.”

“ Fiiine. ” Sokka groaned, heading out the door. 

…

"The Avatar’s on Kyoshi!" 

“Uncle! The Avatar's on Kyoshi Island!” Zuko said excitedly, before dropping the life from his tone when a nearby soldier looked disapprovingly at him. “Ready the rhinos, Uncle. We sail tomorrow.”

“Are you going to finish that?” Iron gestured to the plate of smoked fish in front of Zuko.

“I was going to save it for later!” Zuko snapped, snatching the plate off the table. Except, the plate wasn’t on the table anymore. It was in Azula’s hands. 

Grabbing at the air, Zuko stared, dumbfounded, as Azula began to eat the smoked fish. “Hey! That’s mine!” He grabbed at the plate across the table as she leaned back, just out of reach.

“Is it, dear brother? I don’t recall seeing your name on this plate. Hold on, let me check.” Azula said, smirking. Holding the plate up, she mockingly searched for any indication that the plate belonged to Zuko. Finding none, she teased, “Aw, I guess you forgot to label it. Finders keepers!”

Instead of responding angrily, Zuko just nodded sadly. Confused, Azula stopped eating the fish. “Wait, aren’t you going to do anything about this?”

“No. It doesn’t really matter.” Zuko responded. Azula became afflicted with what she hated most… _feelings_.

Not making eye contact with her brother, Azula handed the plate to him with a fresh set of chopsticks. “I checked again. It had your name on it.”

“No it didn’t-” Zuko began, before seeing that Azula had left just as fast as she arrived, leaving him with half a plate of smoked fish.

…

Katara had just dragged Aang out of the water when Prince Zuko and Princess Azula arrived at Kyoshi Island. 

“Shit! It’s Zuko and Azula!” She muttered to herself, protectively covering Aang’s body as she heard the siblings discuss how best to find the Avatar on the island.

“I want the Avatar alive.” Zuko addressed the soldiers and his sister. 

“We know, dear brother. We are all well aware that you want the Avatar.” Azula responded, sounding tired.

Katara could hear them bicker as she bended the water out of Aang’s mouth and lungs. “Wake up, Aang.”  
Coughing out the last of the water, Aang looked up at Katara and said weakly, “Katara ... don't ride Unagi. Not fun.” Katara smiled in relief that he was okay.

…

Maybe he had learned something from Suki, Sokka thought as he fought Fire Nation soldiers alongside the Kyoshi Warriors. Suki had knocked Zuko off balance, and Sokka used the opportunity to run forward and tackle the Fire Nation Prince. 

“Get off of me!” Zuko yelled, struggling to remove Sokka. “Avatar! These little girls can't save you.”

“I’m not a girl!” Sokka yelled back in response, right before Zuko punched him in the face. “HEY!” He shouted, “You messed up my warpaint!” 

Zuko looked up at the not girl in Kyoshi Warrior gear with smeared face paint and realized that it was the same Water Tribe boy he had fought at the South Pole. Grabbing Sokka’s collar, he pulled him closer. Nose to nose, Sokka could only glare at the Fire Nation prince as he struggled. 

Zuko leaned forward, smiling as he whispered in his ear. “If you’re here, then the Avatar is nearby.” 

Throwing Sokka off of him, Zuko sent a low fire kick in his direction. Sokka jumped over the fire with relative ease, but as soon as he landed, Zuko swept his feet from underneath him.  
Jumping over Sokka as he fell back, Zuko ran to the middle of the street. He looked around for Aang, seeing the deserted street.

“Hey! Over here!” Aang yelled, challenging Zuko.

“Finally!” Zuko said, preparing to fight. He first sent two blasts of fire at Aang, who dodged the first and dissipated the second with his staff.

Later, Aang grabbed two Kyoshi Warrior fans from the ground, and that was when the battle began to go downhill for Zuko.

…

While Zuko was off fighting the Avatar, Azula explored the not actively on fire parts of Kyoshi Island. She perused through abandoned markets, peeked inside empty houses. 

Hearing Zuko’s yell of pain, she groaned. Dropping the numerous objects she had palmed (except for a particularly nice-looking hairpin) she ran to find Zuko.

…

“There’s no time to say goodbye, Sokka,” Suki said, a sad half-smile on her face.

“Then what about, “I’m sorry” ?” Sokka asked, looking into her eyes.

“Sorry? For what?”

“I treated you like a girl when I should’ve treated you like a warrior.” 

“Oh, Sokka. I am a warrior,” Suki leaned forward and kissed his cheek gently, lips brushing against smeared makeup and bare skin, “But I'm a girl, too.” Sokka touched his cheek in surprise, unsure of what to say. 

Suki smiled, and pushed him out of the way, “Now get out of here! We'll hold them off.”

…

As Sokka watched the now smoldering and slightly damp village get smaller and smaller, he touched his cheek again, remembering the feel of Suki’s lips and the closeness of their faces. And then he also remembered how close he and Zuko had been, and how Zuko’s lips had brushed his ear when he whispered threats to him. 

Ugh, Sokka thought, _Why_ _did_ _I_ _think_ _of_ _that?_

...

Wringing the last bit of water out of his ponytail, Zuko sat down next to Azula at the helm of the ship, their legs dangling over the edge. They sat in silence for a while, watching the sunset over the horizon. When the final rays of sunset dwindled out and the sky became an inky violet, Azula turned to face Zuko and asked, “Do you ever want more out of life than this?”

“What do you mean?” Zuko asked, not understanding the question.

“Zuzu, it’s just..” Azula paused, looking for the words, “We’re living this way as if we’ll never die, and hunting the Avatar forever is our only purpose. I want to live as though I’m dying. I want to run away from my problems and this ship and make as many memories as possible and live freely and happily. And I want to do that with you and Uncle. We could be free. We could be happy together, our own family,” 

Looking Zuko in the eyes, Azula continued, “I know you, I know you want that, as much as you deny it. If you just gave up your search to capture the Avatar-”

“I’ll never give up. You don’t know me at all.” Zuko stood up, “You should get some rest.” He said, not meeting Azula’s eyes. 

“Goodnight, Zuko.” Azula said softly as she got up.

“Goodnight, Azula.”

Zuko listened to his sister’s steps recede as she went to her quarters. Holding onto the railing of the ship, he sighed. That night’s conversation was eerily similar to one of their first conversations on this ship.

_Zuko was curled in a fetal position on his bed, sobbing quietly. Tears trickled out of his working eye and slowly dampened the bandage on his left eye. He heard the metal door to his room open and snapped to attention, still unused to the change of scenery. Sitting up and wiping away his tears, he saw his sister standing in the doorway._

_“Can I come in?” Azula asked quietly._

_“Yes,” Zuko whispered. Azula sat down next to him on the bed. In a clearly practiced motion, she gently (but stiffly) patted his back._

_“You know,” she began, a thoughtful expression on her face, “This could be a good thing someday.”_

_“What?”_

_“I don’t know. Just that maybe we’ll find our destinies outside of the Fire Nation.” Zuko shrank back from Azula’s touch and stared at her in disbelief._

_“Why would we ever do that? Father’s waiting for us at home.” Zuko said, appalled that she would even suggest not going home._

_“Is he really though? He’s marrying that Eimo lady in two weeks, they’ll probably have children together. He’s replaced us, Zuko.”_

_Zuko did not respond and only stared at the wall._

_Picking at the bandages that cocooned her arms from her elbows to her fingertips, Azula sighed, “I’m only twelve. You’re thirteen. How could Father do this to us?”_

_“Because we were dishonorable. We embarrassed him.” Zuko responded, his tone dead as he repeated what he had been told._

_“I’m just saying. Maybe we weren’t meant to stay in the Fire Nation. All of the rules and etiquette. We could both do that perfectly, but why would we want to? Besides, if we stayed there as adults I’m sure that Father would be the one picking out who we marry, and you and I both know that we'd be unhappy with whomever he picked.” Azula smiled slightly, making a teasing face at Zuko as she brought to the surface something he would rather not think about._

_“Get out.”_

_“But-”_

_“Just … get out.”_

…

Zuko would always be alone. Alone in his cabin at thirteen. Alone on the helm of the ship at night. Alone, fighting the Water Tribe boy. Alone, losing to the Avatar. He knew it because he felt it deep within his mind and his soul. 

He would always be alone.

…

Azula had a phrase she always recited to herself internally, whenever she felt the loneliness creep in. It was something Iroh had said to her once when she was seven. 

“You’ll always have Zuko.”

Azula hoped it was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> going for a little angst here hope that came through, i do NOt know how to use italics so you all have to deal with me labeling flashbacks until i can figure out how the goddamn fuck html code works
> 
> update: I figured out italics!! I'm so proud of myself :)
> 
> feel free to follow or message me on my [tumblr](https://greyj30.tumblr.com/) for more :)


	5. The King of Omashu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gaang has a discussion on how the Omashu works while Azula and Zuko have coolio fun emotional time.

So the king of Omashu was definitely insane. And also Aang’s best friend. Which was weird but hey, Aang was frozen in an ice orb for 100 years so it wasn’t _too_ out of the realm of normalcy for Sokka. There was one thing that wasn’t adding up to him though. 

“Hey, Aang?” 

“Yeah Sokka?” Aang turned to face Sokka, still holding Appa’s reins.

“Why is Bumi a king? Doesn’t the Earth Kingdom already have a king?” 

Aang tilted his head, considering the question. “Oh, I don’t know honestly. Does it matter?”

“Yes! Why would Omashu have a different ruling system than every other city under Earth Kingdom rule? It makes no sense!”

“Maybe Omashu existed as an independent city-state before the Earth Kingdom was fully united?” Katara mused, leaning against Appa’s saddle.

“No that’s ridiculous.” Sokka dismissed with a wave of his hand, “It’s gotta be something that makes more sense.”

The group settled into a contented silence as Sokka sank back in Appa’s saddle, considering the possibilities. 

“Wait a minute!” Sokka leaped forward again.

Katara sighed, “What now, Sokka?”

“How did Bumi become king?” 

“Well, Aang?” Katara asked, curious as well. “Do you remember Bumi being a prince?”

Aang frowned, facing the siblings again, “Bumi was never a prince.”

“What?” Sokka asked, now absolutely confused. 

“Anyways, I’m tired from all this steering and general trials I went through earlier. You know, the ones I did while you guys got covered in rock candy?” Smiling mischievously, Aang handed the reins to Sokka and laid down in Appa’s saddle. Hearing Sokka continue to question Omashu’s inner workings and government, Aang fought off a giggle. This was Bumi’s true legacy, he thought, causing as much confusion as possible.

…

Azula and Iroh sat outside on their ship in contented silence, watching the sunrise. Iroh sipped his tea as the first of the sun’s rays colored the sky and clouds a pearly pink.

“The sky is beautiful this morning, but it could mean trouble later. We may face a storm soon,” Azula nodded absently, her mind clearly on other topics. Noticing, Iroh tested out just how much she could ignore.

“Your brother and I have decided to become traveling minstrels.” Azula hummed in response, eyes still on the horizon.

“I am a 400-foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings.”

“That’s great, Uncle,” Azula said, nodding again. 

“Yesterday I drank my tea cold. It was delicious,” Azula snapped to attention,

“Uncle, what? Are you okay? Are you feeling well?”

“Yes, Princess Azula. I am fine. But where is your mind? You seem to be preoccupied.”

“That’s because I am preoccupied, dear Uncle.” Azula leaned against the railing in preparation to gesture dramatically. Iroh merely nodded and did not press. Disappointed, Azula asked, “Well? Aren’t you going to ask me what I’m thinking about?”

Iroh took a moment to consider, “Not if you do not want me to. Although it does seem very much like you want me to ask.” Azula nodded.

“What is bothering you, Princess Azula?” 

“Zuko and I had a fight last night,”

“I am glad that the ship did not catch on fire. Why were you fighting?”

Azula shook her head, “No, not that kind of fight. Just arguing. I tried to tell him that there was more to life than Father’s love and chasing the Avatar, and he didn’t want to listen.”

“I see.” Iroh’s face was placid as he finished his tea. Setting down his cup, he mused, “I do not think that you can make him realize things any sooner than he is meant to, Princess Azula. Growth takes time, and it is not always straightforward. Do you remember the doll I gave you, years ago?”

“You mean that dumb toy you gave me when you gave Zuko a knife at the same time?” Azula scowled, remembering that day very clearly.

“Yes, that toy.”

“Uncle, why did you give me that doll? I hated it.” Crossing her arms, Azula looked very much like the child she once was (and still is) Iroh thought.

"Princess Azula, I had no idea what to get you. We did not use to talk much, you know.” Iroh bowed his head, ashamed.

“What led to you deciding that a fucking doll would be a good idea?”

“To be honest, I wrote to your father to ask him. He recommended the doll.”

“Oh.”

“After I heard from Zuko that my gift, recommended by your father, was not well received, I decided that I would try to become closer with you. You needed an adult who loved you for you.” Iroh looked over in surprise to see Azula fall silent. Her eyes were glossy with tears. “Princess, are you okay?”

“Don’t call me that,” Azula said, her voice twisting. Iroh had never seen Azula cry. Zuko cried occasionally, but Azula was almost always a stone version of herself with little emotion beyond sarcasm and anger. “Don’t call me that anymore,” she repeated shakily. Not knowing what to do, he nodded before continuing.

“Your mother loved Zuko, and your father loved your ability. I helped you realize that Zuko was not your enemy. Of course, this led to you getting banished alongside your brother, but I think this saved you from your father.”

Wiping away tears that refused to fall, Azula smiled, “You’re right Uncle. I don’t want to imagine what I would be like if I had stayed.”

Without realizing it, Azula unconsciously took a knife out of her pocket and began twirling it. 

“I see that you kept the knife I gave you,” Iroh observed leaning in as he watched the sunlight dance along the blade. 

Smiling from nostalgia, Iroh asked, “Do you remember what you said when I gave it to you?”

Azula grinned slightly, her stone face cracking, remembering, “Yes, I protested because of the size. The blade was tiny, the handle was almost longer!”

“And do you remember what I said?”

“What is this, a memoir, Uncle?”

“Very funny. No. I told you that it was a utility knife simple enough for children to use and that you would need to learn to do things on your own. Zuko had your mother to teach him how to live, but your father only loved you for your ability. He handed you off to servants your whole life, you had a talent for firebending, but no talent for living.”

Azula winced, “Thanks, Uncle. That’s really reassuring.”

Iroh smiled and spread his arms wide, stretching. The sky had begun to change from light pink to blue. “Look at how far you have come, Azula. Zuko already knew how to live. He has lost that since banishment, but you have only grown. And now you are ready for new things.” He paused, holding his hand, “May I see your knife?”

Azula’s hand curled around the handle protectively, and with some reluctance, she handed Iroh the knife. 

“Today is the day I teach you how it can go from a tool to a weapon.”

“But don’t I already have firebending?”

“Yes, but there are times when it is better to fight without bending. Your life may depend on it.”

“... I see,” Azula said, eyes narrowing. 

“Here,” Iroh said, beginning to show fluid motions with the knife. “It is small, and used mainly as a tool, but it can be a mighty weapon in a pinch!” Iroh jabbed forward with the blade, demonstrating how to stab with it. Azula watched carefully, analyzing his every move. She remarked “This looks a lot like how that Water Tribe girl was bending,” 

“You’re right, Azula. Watching other nations and combining our knowledge is how we go from good to great.” Handing the blade back to Azula, Iroh continued, “I do not recommend that you kill everyone you meet with this, but sometimes you cannot save everyone.” 

_You cannot save everyone._

Iroh's sentence echoed in Azula's head, drowning out everything else. 

“But,” Azula wanted to say, “Didn’t you save me?” She didn’t know what Iroh would have answered if she asked, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to know.

…

Zuko was in the middle of his daily brooding session, being moody as usual. Normally his thoughts were pervaded by his search for the Avatar but right now the only thing he could think of was how close his face had been to that Water Tribe boy. _Why,_ he thought, _why_ _on_ _earth_ _did_ _I_ _do_ _that?_ He didn’t even know the boy’s name, and they were on opposite sides so he would probably never know it. Even if he did learn it, he would only ever be allowed to say it in rage or hate, never the way he might have wanted to. Zuko looked annoyed but was secretly relieved when his sister stalked into his room, carrying a knife. 

Opening his seeing eye, he only remarked drily, “Looks like you’ve finally come to kill me, better make it fast,”

“Spirits above brother, you’re depressing. Uncle showed me how to fight with this knife and I want you to help me.” Zuko finally looked up, an expression of confusion on his face.

“You want me to _help_ you?”

“Yes. You’re good with swords, I’ve seen you. You started with knives. Show me some basics.” 

Zuko’s head swam. Someone wanted his help. He was useful. He could serve a purpose to someone. He wasn’t a failure, at least not at that moment. _Finally_ , he thought. Regaining control of his emotions, Zuko mentally righted himself before speaking. Standing up, he took Azula’s hand in his own.

“Of course, sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats up i figured out how to do one word italics,, time to figure out how to do sentences. wish me luck. 
> 
> yes i know this ones short but bear with me i'll make the next one more dramatic
> 
> feel free to follow or message me on my [tumblr](https://greyj30.tumblr.com/) for more :)


	6. Imprisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko teaches Azula the basics of knife fighting and possibly how to use a sword. Azula is a gifted kid who cannot handle failure. The gaang goes to earthbender prison because Katara is THE activist friend (not a bad thing).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the wait! was cooking up the plot for the rest of the fic so that I have foreshadowing and things that make sense
> 
> enjoy :)

While the Avatar and his friends resided in a small Earth Kingdom town, Zuko and his sister were out on the deck of their ship, their skin warmed by the sun’s rays. Zuko was teaching Azula how to use her knife.

“With knives, you cannot think of them as an extension of your hand," Zuko said, commanding attention as he wielded a knife. Waiting for Azula to mimic his movements, Zuko paused when he saw Azula staring, confused. 

“When you see the knife as an extension of your hand, it can cause you to limit your ability and energy to the hand holding the knife. You cannot rely on your hand to do the heavy lifting.” 

Zuko stepped closer, rearranging Azula’s fingers around the knife’s handle, “The knife is not an extension of your hand, it is an extension of your will.” Stepping back, he continued demonstrating knife movements.

Nodding, Azula began to mimic Zuko, faltering slightly. Zuko continued, not commenting on her mistakes, but Azula knew. She was doing poorly and that made her a failure. It had to. Azula could feel a surge of doubt rush over her, clouding her head and making her nauseous. _Not_ _one_ _hair_ _out_ _of_ _place_.

And here she was. Faltering. Falling behind. Hesitating. _This_ _was_ _all_ _a_ _mistake_ , she thought. 

Zuko finally noticed Azula hesitating. He had never seen her be unsure, about anything. Azula always had a shield on, a mask down, a carefully crafted mental fortress of her own creation. 

Zuko didn’t know what to do. He had never seen Azula like this. Hesitating, sweating, hands trembling almost imperceptibly. Azula was perfect. She hid her feelings beyond walls of stone and dry sarcasm, behind polite smiles and demure nods. She rarely lost her temper, and rarely expressed much emotion. She was all he strived to be. 

She was exactly what their father wanted them both to be. 

“Azula-” he began, unsure of how to continue. “Listen,” Azula stopped, and looked at him curiously. “When I first started practicing with this very knife,” He showed her the knife Iroh gave him, “I wasn’t very good. It took hours of practice to perfect my ability.”

Azula simply stared, not processing. She could firebend better than Zuko, but what about other skills? Firebending was as natural as breathing to her and she could bend lightning with ease. Why was this so hard? What was she doing wrong?

Noticing the look that only danced through her eyes and not the rest of her face in a trained and practiced fashion, Zuko began to feel something he hadn’t felt in a while. If asked, he wouldn’t have been able to identify it. It was some tangible form of love, tangled, and convoluted around being protective. Azula had never needed him in that way before, so it was withered and just barely coming to life.

“It’s okay. Sometimes things just take time.” Azula nodded, the desperate look in her eyes quelling for a moment. 

“Practice,” she murmured quietly.

She tried again, mimicking Zuko as close as possible. 

Looking at Azula brandishing her knife, Zuko exhaled through his nose. “Okay stop- just stop,” he said, putting his hand out.

“What,” Azula asked, pausing her movements, “Did I do something wrong?” Her stone exterior threatened to crack, her desperation creeping in once more.

“No, you’re fine. It’s just that Uncle gave you a knife that was a normal size when you were twelve. Three years later, it’s clearly hard for you to balance. It’s much too light.”

“Oh.” Azula looked at her kiridashi blade, which was admittedly small.

“Uncle means well, but when have you ever seen him fight with a knife?” Zuko continued. “Keep it, you’ll never know when you’ll need a hidden weapon.”

Nodding thoughtfully, Azula slipped the knife into her pocket, “What should I fight with then?”

Zuko smiled slowly, “How do you feel about dual swords?”

…

Sokka didn’t understand Katara’s obsession with helping everyone she met. He especially didn’t understand why she wanted to help Haru so badly. Yeah, he was cute, but they had actual problems and goals they needed to work towards, if they spent all their time helping other people it would take them forever to reach the North Pole. 

He didn’t voice this particular opinion to Katara, however. The last time he tried to, she told him to “Go eat otter-penguin shit and die, Sokka,”. _Not_ _exactly_ _constructive_ _criticism,_ he thought.

Katara was dead set on going though, so he tried his best to help her. Calling his ears big was kind of mean though. At least she was on her way to help Haru. 

“Time to go figure out how to track her so we can save her if things get rough!” he said to himself as he walked over to Appa and Aang, Momo at his heels.

…

Azula gripped Zuko’s dual swords in a painfully incorrect way, swinging them like she was scared they would hit her. 

“Azula! What are you doing?” Zuko asked, attempting to be tactful.

“Practicing?” She answered, her tone, usually even and calm, verged on being questioning.

Zuko put a hand out for her to hand the swords back, and with some reluctance, she sighed and handed him his weapons. 

Zuko smiled at the familiar weight and feel of the swords, “Remember, they’re my dual swords. They’re never truly separate, and if you move like they are, you’ll never be able to truly fight with them.” 

Demonstrating some basic forms, he continued, “They’re perfectly weighted for me, so they’ll probably be a little heavier for you. Until we reach the next port with a market, we’ll just have to share mine to practice.” 

Lightly tossing Azula one of the blades, Zuko smiled as he watched his sister catch it carefully, and begin to mimic his movements once more. With a far more balanced weight, Azula moved a lot more fluidly than she had with the kiridashi knife. 

Together they moved in silence, only breaking when Zuko corrected Azula’s positioning or angles. 

Unbeknownst to them, Iroh watched from the helm of the ship, sipping his tea and smiling.

…

Aang _knew_ that Katara’s speech would work. She was powerful, and it was clear with the way she carried herself and addressed others. She fiercely believed in justice, and while she definitely was not a pacifist like he was, he really respected (and maybe liked) that about her. 

He couldn’t believe that so much had happened when he was asleep. How could he have left the world behind like that? Maybe they had saved this prison rig, but there were many more out there and as insistent as Katara was, they couldn’t help everyone at once. Aang watched the sunset as they flew away, a question buried deep in his heart and mind.

...

“Zuko! Don’t pick that up! It’s probably dirty,” Azula said disdainfully, looking around the prison rig with distaste. “Ugh, everything here is covered in coal dust. Look,” she said, nudging a pile of coal with her boot, “It’s still smoldering.”

Not turning to look at his sister, Zuko spoke, facing the sunset. “It’s the Water Tribe girl’s necklace. We missed them.”

“Wow, what a surprise. Did we miss the Avatar and his friends twice in a row? Let’s go for three times, we can set a new record.” Azula said drily, chuckling at her own joke.

Zuko didn’t laugh, continuing to stare off into the sunset. 

“Brother, why do you even care?”

“About the Avatar? You know why I-” Zuko started,

Azula waved lazily with her hand, cutting him off, “Ah. No. Why are you staring off into the distance? We’ve seen the sunset every night, what’s so special about this one? We’re wasting time out here.” 

“... You wouldn’t understand.” Azula rolled her eyes.

“You don’t know what’s special about it either, do you?” Azula asked, smiling smugly.

Zuko sucked in a breath, exhaling slowly. “You’re right, sister. I don’t. It’s just the sky.” Zuko turned away, hand closing tightly around the small necklace. “Let’s get back to our ship. We still have to beat Zhao.”

And with that, the Fire Nation siblings walked off the prison rig together, the sunset glowing orange and red behind them. They didn’t have time to contemplate on something they’d seen before, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said i'd make this chapter more dramatic. guess what. i lied. or maybe I didn't. comment ur thoughts
> 
> anyways credit to [nononsenseselfdefense.com](http://www.nononsenseselfdefense.com/knifelies.html#RemyPresas) that's where I got my info for zuko's knife advice.
> 
> feel free to follow or message me on my [tumblr](https://greyj30.tumblr.com/) for more :)


	7. The Winter Solstice: Part 1: the Spirit World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang has to face his destiny a little and help a town with a rogue spirit, Hei Bai. Zuko and Azula team up to find Iroh after his mysterious disappearance

The burned forest was a scar across the land, deep and ugly. Aang touched down from his glider to look curiously at the land around them. Pressing his hand to the earth, he swallowed back a sob as he realized how absolutely decimated the forest was, and it was _his_ _fault_. 

“Aang?” Katara asked, looking concerned, “Are you alright?” Aang didn’t answer, looking sadly at the burned ground beneath his feet.

“Fire Nation! Those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for -” Sokka grumbled before Katara shushed him.

“What? I’m not allowed to be angry?” Katara mouthed “shut up” and pointed at Aang, who had slumped onto the ground hopelessly. 

Sighing as he watched the ash drain from his hands, Aang asked, “Why would anyone do this? How could I have let this happen?”

“Aang, you didn’t let this happen. It had nothing to do with you.”

“It had everything to do with me, Katara. It’s the Avatar’s job to protect nature, look at how I failed,” Aang threw the handful of ash to the ground gesturing at the remains of the forest.

Katara frowned, sitting on the ground as well. Leaning back with Aang, she did her best to comfort him. When she put her hand on the ash-covered ground for support, she felt a small acorn. 

“Aang!” she cried, “Look!”

Aang stared, not understanding. “It’s an acorn.”

“It’s more than that,” Katara insisted, “It’s a seed. A second chance. This forest isn’t dead after all.”

Aang felt a single tear drip down his face as he realized that he hadn’t failed this forest too.

...

“Uncle! It’s time to leave, where are you? Uncle Iroh!” Zuko called out as he searched for his uncle.

Iroh sighed in contentment as he relaxed in a hot spring, “Over here.” Stretching, he continued, “You look tired, Prince Zuko. Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles?”

Zuko stalked over to the hot spring, huffing in frustration. “My troubles cannot be soaked away. It's time to go!”

Iroh snorted, “You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. The temperature's just right. I heated it myself.” A cloud of steam blew from his nose for emphasis.

Zuko frowned, “Enough! We need to leave now. Get out of the water!”

Iroh shrugged, then began to get up. Zuko, realizing what was about to happen, blurted out, “On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes? But be back at the ship in a half-hour or I'm leaving without you!”

Iroh smiled and leaned back in the water, blowing more steam. All was well.

…

Aang frowned as he waited for the spirit to appear. He had no idea what to do to help the village. It's not like the Avatar came with a handbook or anything. That gave him an idea. “Sokka!” he called out, turning around to face him, “Remind me to write a handbook.” 

“Really? Right now, Aang?” Sokka called back from the relative safety of the building.

“Yeah! I’m sure it could be helpful for future Avatars!” Aang responded, forgetting that he hadn’t communicated what the handbook would be about.

“What?” Sokka yelled, deeply confused. Aang sighed and waved his hand,

“Nevermind!”

“Okay!” Aang sighed. It was time to face his destiny, yet again.

…

Perhaps taking a nap hadn’t been the best idea, Iroh pondered as he sat in chains on the back of an ostrich horse. _It_ _was_ _a_ _very_ _sweet_ _nap_ _though_ , he thought.

…

Sokka couldn’t bear to watch Aang get batted around while trying to talk down the spirit from actively attacking the village. The kid was only twelve, after all! Just because he was the Avatar didn’t mean that he instantly knew what to do.

Getting up, he steeled himself to fight the spirit, grabbing his boomerang, “That’s it. He needs help,” 

“Sokka, wait!” Katara tried to grab his arm but he dodged out of her grasp. 

“I gotta help Aang, Katara.” Sokka said, attempting to reassure her, “There’s probably only like a 20% chance I’ll get dragged to the spirit world.”

Katara looked like she wanted to do more to help but was stopped by the village leader. With some reluctance, she stopped back inside the building.

“Hei Bai, eat boomerang!” Sokka cried, throwing his boomerang at the spirit and chasing it. Hei Bai responded by grabbing him with one of its several arms and running off into the forest, leaving Aang stricken.

“Sokka!”

…

“Azula!” Zuko called, banging on the door to her cabin, “Come help me find Uncle.”

Exaggeratedly groaning the whole time, Azula changed into armor and joined her brother outside. “Why do I have to help you, again?”

“Uncle said he would be back on time and it’s over an hour.”

Azula scoffed, “So what? He was in a hot spring, right? He probably just took a nap and lost track of time again.”

Zuko shook his head, “No, this time it’s different. I’m worried about him,” he paused, considering his next action. Looping his arm through his sister’s, he half dragged her down the gangplank on the ship. “And you’re helping me find him.”

“Ugh, fine.”

…

Aang had never been a spirit before. Maybe he was dead, but that was highly unlikely. The most confusing part was that he was blue. _Blue_ _Avatars,_ _what_ _a_ _silly_ _concept,_ he thought. 

…

Azula and Zuko were a very mismatched pair in general, but when it came to Iroh they worked in perfect synchronization. 

“Earthbenders?” Zuko questioned, poking a rock.

“What else would they be?” Azula responded. Zuko nodded, and together they began to follow the ostrich horse tracks.

…

Iroh gasped in wonder as he saw the spirit dragon fly overhead, carrying the Avatar. 

The Earthbender captain turned back from his ostrich horse to glare at Iroh, “What’s the problem, old man?”

“Nothing!” Iroh protested, then paused to think. “Well, actually there is a bit of a problem. My old joints are sore and aching, and these shackles are much too loose.” he gestured, clanking the cuffs.

“Too loose?”

“That’s right. The cuffs move and jangle and bump my poor wrists. It would help me if you tighten them so they wouldn’t shake around so much.”

“Very well. Corporal, tighten the prisoner’s handcuffs.”

The corporal dismounted and moved to Iroh, grumbling all the way. As he touched his handcuffs, Iroh breathed deeply and heated them until they glowed red hot.

Pushing the corporal's hand to the cuffs, Iroh winced as the man screamed in pain. 

Jumping free and blasting fire at the soldier, Iroh began rolling down the hill gleefully. Swearing, the soldiers earthbended down the mountain and caught him.

The corporal frowned, “He's too dangerous, Captain! We can't just carry him to the Capital! We have to do something now!”

The captain nodded slowly, “I agree. He must be dealt with immediately and severely.”

…

“Uncle’s sandal!” Azula gave the shoe a wide berth, very well aware of its smell, “We must be close!” Her call fell on deaf ears as Zuko stared transfixed at the sky.

“The Avatar’s bison!” Zuko pointed to the sky frantically. “He’s nearby!”

Azula stopped walking. “Brother, you have to make a decision.”

Zuko frowned, “What do you mean?”

Sighing, Azula walked closer to him, “Are you going to pick the Avatar or our uncle?”

Taken aback, Zuko could only respond by furrowing his eyebrow(s). “What? When was that ever a question? Besides, we’re closer to Uncle, it would be pointless to walk this far and backtrack now.” 

Azula nodded, trying to figure out her brother’s thought process. _I_ _mean,_ _it’s_ _good_ _that_ _Zuzu_ _cares_ _more_ _about_ _Uncle_ _than_ _some_ _snot-nosed_ _child,_ _but_ _when_ _did_ _this_ _change_ _in_ _priorities_ _happen?_ _I_ _bet_ _he_ _hasn’t_ _even_ _realized_ _it_ _yet_ , she thought. 

Azula’s wondering was interrupted as she heard Zuko yelling and rushed forward to see what was happening. As she watched him break their uncle’s chains with a kick, she couldn’t help but be impressed.

“Brother, have you considered just kicking the Avatar in the head instead of trying to duel him? You’d be more successful,” she called as she began to fight the Earth Kingdom soldiers.

“That’s not a funny joke, sister!” Zuko yelled back as he dodged a rock.

“Who said I was joking?” 

Iroh ignored the siblings’ banter and proceeded to fight the Earth Kingdom Captain, causing him to drop his own rocks on himself and his soldiers. Smiling, he turned back to address his niece and nephew, who yelled in disgust when they saw that he was only in a loincloth.

“Uncle!” they yelled at the same time, Azula scrunching up her nose in revulsion while Zuko grimaced in horror. “PLEASE put on some clothes!”

Iroh, much to their chagrin, only laughed.

...

Aang knew what to do now. It was what he should have done from the start. All he had to was _listen_. 

Walking up to Hei Bai, he was not afraid. “You're the spirit of this forest; Now I understand. You're upset and angry because your home was burned down. When I saw the forest had burned, I was sad and upset, but my friend gave me hope that the forest would grow back.” he paused to pick something up.

“Here,” he said, cradling an acorn, “There is hope for the future.” 

Hei Bai gently picked up the acorn from his outspread hands, and Aang felt the spirit let out a sigh of relief. He watched as it changed back into a panda and padded back into the woods.

“So, what now?” Sokka asked, having reappeared.

“Well, I met someone in the Spirit World,” Aang answered, “I think I need to talk to Roku, I found a way to contact his spirit.”

“That’s great!” Katara said, smiling.

Sokka made a face, “Creepy, but great.”

Ignoring Sokka, Aang continued, “There’s a temple on a crescent-shaped island and if I go there on the solstice, I’ll be able to speak to him.”

The excitement drained out of Katara’s face, “But Aang, the solstice is tomorrow.”

“Yeah, and there's one more problem. The island is in the Fire Nation.” 

“Oh boy, the Fire Nation! Maybe we’ll meet our old pal Prince Zuko and his sister again!” Sokka declared a sarcastic smile on his face.

Aang’s serious look diminished as he remembered something. “Oh! I forgot to tell you guys this, but I think his sister is on our side.”

The Water Tribe siblings both turned to look at him in confusion, “What?”

Katara pursed her lips, trying to think of a gentle way to say what she knew she needed to say. “Aang, I know you want to believe the best of everyone, but _her_? She’s a lot meaner than him.”

“Meanness is subjective, Katara,” Aang answered primly, “Besides, I know that she’s on our side! She helped me escape their ship when I first went with Zuko. She told me that while she can’t openly or directly help us, she would make sure they took a little longer with finding us and would help me escape again if necessary.”

Sokka and Katara looked back at Aang, skeptical.

“What if it’s a trick?” Sokka asked, “Out of the two, she seems more likely to do something like that.”

“I guess we’ll just have to see who’s right, Sokka. But it’s me!” Aang said, hopping onto Appa’s back. “Now, are you guys ready to go to the Fire Nation?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was my first time doing bits from aang's perspective, I'd love to know y'all's thoughts on if i got his character right. 
> 
> as always, leave kudos and comment your thoughts or questions or feel free to follow or message me on my [tumblr](https://greyj30.tumblr.com/) for more :)
> 
> (also don't worry the gay is coming... soon...)


	8. The Winter Solstice: Part Two: Avatar Roku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang travels to Crescent Island to speak with Roku, Azula and Zuko track him down. they briefly meet Zhao and Do Not like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i rewatched bits of this episode to make sure i got details down right. canonically iroh lets zuko go look for aang ON HIS OWN. like!! he KNOWS zhao is out there and has proven himself to be a deeply bad person who would probably kill zuko given the chance!! BRUH. i mean given the everything about zuko i wasn't too surprised but like IROH YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE FATHER FIGURE

It was nearly daybreak. The sky had just barely begun to go from black to blue, with marbled streaks of purple and orange as the sun hinted at appearing over the horizon. The Avatar and his friends were set to leave Senlin Village at sunrise, but Aang had other plans.

“Let's go, Appa! Come on, boy!” Aang tried to encourage Appa to fly as he roared in protest, “Look I'm sorry, but Katara and Sokka aren't coming to the Fire Nation with us. If they got hurt, I'd never forgive myself. So get your big butt off the ground and let's g-”

“ I think his big butt is trying to tell ya something.” Sokka interrupted, getting out of his sleeping bag. 

“Aang, please don't go. The world can't afford to lose you to the Fire Nation.” Aang opened his mouth to protest, but Katara continued, “And neither can I.”

“ But I have to talk to Avatar Roku to find out what my vision means! I need to get to the Fire Temple before the sun sets on the solstice. That's today!” Aang airbended himself atop Appa's head, a sad expression on his face as he prepared to leave. As Appa stood up, Katara and Sokka ran in front of the bison, preventing him from moving any further.

“We're not letting you go into the Fire Nation, Aang,” Katara said firmly.

“At least, not without your friends. We got your back.” Sokka added, as Momo perched on his shoulder. Appa licked Sokka’s face happily, and Sokka gagged in response. Aang and Katara chuckled, and Aang knew this was his family.

The village hurriedly encouraged the trio to leave, giving them the supplies for the journey. “It's a long journey to Crescent Island. You'll have to fly fast to have any chance of making it before sundown. Good luck.”

“Thank you for your generosity-” Aang began before the village leader cut him off,

“Go now! While you have the time!” Aang sighed but nodded grimly. It was time.

…

Meanwhile, Iroh was having a very hard time believing the sheer stupidity of his niece and nephew. 

“Of all the foolish things you two have done in your years, this is by far the most foolish!” Iroh thundered, “Sailing into Fire Nation waters…” He trailed off, gesturing helplessly. 

Azula frowned, “I know Zuzu’s stupid, but don’t lump me in with him, I didn’t agree to this either.”

“This is the only way we can catch the Avatar,” Zuko said, daring Iroh to disagree.

“Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord _banished_ you both? What will happen if you’re caught?” 

“I'm chasing the Avatar! My father will understand why I am returning home!” 

Iroh and Azula shared knowing looks, but it was Iroh who spoke then, his words softer. “Prince Zuko, you give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type.”

Zuko only continued looking in the telescope, not acknowledging Iroh. Azula decided to try her hand at helping.

“Brother, don’t be an idiot. We could probably get away with this if we had to, but why risk it?” 

Her words fell on deaf ears as Zuko continued to ignore them both, pointing out the Avatar and his bison, “There they are. Helmsman! Full steam ahead!” 

…

Both the hunters and the hunted noticed their shared problem at the same time. Without even realizing it, Zuko and Aang whispered, “ _a_ _blockade_ ” at the same time, while Azula and Sokka muttered similar curses under this breath. 

Iroh turned to address Zuko, “Technically you are still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now and they cannot arrest you.” 

“The Avatar isn’t stopping, so neither am I,” Zuko answered stubbornly. 

Azula rolled her eyes and sighed loudly, “Ugh, if we don’t actually capture the Avatar after this or at least get to somehow fight Zhao, I’m going to be so mad at you, brother,”

“You're going to be mad?” Iroh asked incredulously, “You could both _DIE!_ ” 

Zuko clenched his hand into a fist and took a deep breath, “I'm sorry, Uncle, sister.” He raised his head and thrust his hand forward, addressing the soldiers, “Run the blockade!”

...

Zhao watched the situation in front of him unfold with great interest. The Avatar was flying directly into the Fire Nation, and the little banished prince and princess were following. _How_ _curious_ he mused to himself, smiling slightly.

“Where do you think the Avatar is headed, sir?” the captain of the ship asked him.

“I’m not sure, but I bet a certain banished family will know.” Zhao’s gaze rested lightly on Zuko and Azula’s ship. Unknowingly, Azula shivered. “Don’t apprehend them, cut the engines, and let them pass.”

“Sir? Are you sure?” 

Zhao motioned for the captain to quiet as the banished prince and princess’s ship sailed past. Locking eyes with Zuko, he smiled.

…

Zuko and Azula narrowed their eyes in suspicion in unison as they passed Zhao. “What's he up to, Uncle? “ Zuko asked, “Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest us?”

“Because he wants to follow you. He knows you'll lead him to the prize you're both after: the Avatar.”

Azula smirked, “If _Commander_ Zhao wants to follow us, we better give him something to follow, dear brother.”

A smile tugged at Zuko’s lips as he realized what his sister was suggesting, “If Zhao wants to follow a trail of smoke, then that's exactly what I'll let him do.”

Zuko and Azula were aboard a smaller boat, ready to take off. Iroh had refused to let them separate unless Azula went with Zuko. Azula lazily sent small tips of fire into the water as Zuko addressed Iroh. “Uncle, keep heading north. Zhao will follow the smoke trail, while we use it as a cover. Azula, stop that.”

“Why?” Azula asked, still continuing to do it.

“I-ugh, nevermind.” Zuko groaned and went below deck. Azula began to steer the ship after the Avatar, moving the wheel skillfully. _Looks_ _like_ _hanging_ _out_ _with_ _the_ _sailors_ _paid_ _off_ , she thought to herself.

…

“Aang! Now's your chance!” Katara yelled as she wrestled a fire sage to the ground. There was a heavy beat of silence as Zuko and Azula appeared from behind the pillar. 

“The Avatar's coming with me!” Zuko cried triumphantly while Azula stood to the side, looking bored. “Close the doors! Quickly!”

As Katara and Sokka became overtaken by the fire sages fighting back, Azula looked around in approval, her back to Zuko and Aang. “You know brother, I wasn’t sure if you could do it. But here we are, with both the Avatar and his friends. Good job.” She turned around to see Aang push Zuko down the stairs and groaned. “Oh, looks like I spoke too soon.” Azula joined the fire sages in shooting fire at Aang as he dodged them mid-air.

“Aang! Go!” Katara yelled, “We’ll be okay!” Aang nodded and began airbending, propelling himself through the door, diving in just before it closed.  
“He made it!” Katara shouted, a smile on her face despite her chains. 

“Oh hush, peasant.” Azula curled her lip and sent a wave of flame loosely above Katara’s head. Katara quieted, not wanting to risk getting burned.

Sending blasts of fire into the door’s locks alongside the fire sages, Zuko yelled in rage as the door remained firmly closed. He ran forward and kicked the door, yelping when the toe of his boot connected and sent shocks of pain up his leg. Azula bit back a laugh, chuckling quietly into her hand. Zuko glared at her before addressing one of the fire sages, “Why isn't it working, why is it sealed shut?” 

The fire sage could only shrug in response, “It must have been the light. Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside.” 

Zuko huffed and stalked off, fire flaring from his fists. He approached Shyu, the fire sage who had helped Aang. “Why would you help the Avatar? He is an enemy to our nation, to our people,”

Shyu smiled wryly, “Because it was once the sages' duty. It is still our duty,” Zuko only looked at Shyu blankly in response, unsure what to say. 

Azula leaned in between them, playfully leaning on Zuko’s shoulder to fill in her own helpful advice. “You know, brother, just connecting the dots out loud for you here, what he’s saying implies that hating the Avatar is a newer fad, as opposed to being a deeply rooted tradition. It’s only been a hundred years since the war started, after all. What’s a hundred years of one nation hating the Avatar to thousands of years of sages assisting them?”

“Princess Azula-” Shyu began, addressing her as she scowled at her title, “Being a sage is not about ties to one nation, it is about helping the Avatar, to better all of our nations.” 

Shyu would have continued but was interrupted by a voice ringing through the temple. “What a moving and heartfelt performance. I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him.”

The other fire sage snapped to attention, bowing his head forward in greeting, “Commander Zhao.”

“And Prince Zuko.” Zhao paused, refusing to acknowledge Azula at all. Azula pursed her lips and took a deep hissing breath, blue flame quietly licking at the air as she exhaled. Zhao paid no attention to this and continued to gloat, “A noble effort on your part, but your little smokescreen didn’t work. Two traitors- well, three I guess, in one day, the Fire Lord will be pleased.” 

Zuko and Azula struggled as soldiers seized their arms, but Azula remained silent. It was Zuko that spoke out against Zhao, yelling, “You're too late, Zhao! The Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed.”

Zhao grinned in response, “No matter. Sooner or later, he has to come out.”

…

Zhao’s men began to surround the door, preparing to fight. “When those doors open,” Zhao called out, “unleash all your firepower!”

As the door began to glow white and open, Zhao’s men readied themselves. Katara and Sokka cried out to Aang, begging him to not come out. As soon as he could make out the vague outline of a glowing figure, Zhao yelled “Fire!” blasting fire into the open doorway. 

The flames circled the glowing figure, growing larger and crackling with intensity. Then, all at once, the flames died to reveal the ghostly form of Avatar Roku, glowing pale blue.

“Avatar Roku,” Shyu whispered in awe, staring at the former Avatar. 

With amazing precision, Roku sent a wave of fire that melted the chains off of Katara, Sokka, Shyu, and even Zuko and Azula. Glaring at the fire sages, Roku raised a hand, threatening them. Falling over themselves, the fire sages panicked, running away. All except Shyu, who began to lead the children out of the temple.

“Avatar Roku is going to destroy the temple! We have to get out of here!” he yelled to Katara and Sokka, trying to herd them to an exit.

Katara shook her head stubbornly, “ _Not_ without Aang!”

After their chains melted away, Zuko and Azula scrambled down the stairs and Azula took this as an opportunity to fill the stairs and room with her fire, giving her and Zuko plenty of time to run down to their ship without being stopped by Zhao’s men. Zhao watched them go, cursing. He and his men couldn’t risk running through her fire, they were forced to wait in the room while Roku destroyed it.

Roku began to turn the floor molten red, bending lava up into the air with fury. Eventually, Azula’s fire had died down enough that Zhao and his soldiers ran for their lives down the stairs, not bothering to try to capture Aang. Roku continued to lay siege upon his own temple, uprooting more lava from under the floor and sending it soaring through the temple.

Katara and Sokka huddled together behind a column, waiting for Aang to turn back. The destruction ceases momentarily as Roku lowers his hands, exhaling soundly. The solstice's beam of sunlight is shown leaving his statue; its eyes no longer glow. As this happens all smoke in the room draws in upon Avatar Roku, his form disappearing to leave behind a weary Aang. 

“It’s okay. We got your back.” Sokka said, helping Katara support Aang.

Aang smiled weakly, still frail, “Thanks. Where’s Shyu?”

“I don’t know.” Katara frowned. “Let’s focus on getting somewhere safer.” As they jumped out of the hole in the wall from Roku’s rampage onto Appa, they laughed when they saw Momo pop up from Appa’s saddle, wearing the fire sage’s hat. 

“I wonder what’s next,” Sokka asked to no one in particular as they flew away.

…

Zhao was _not_ having a good day. “No prince or princess, no Avatar! Apparently, the only thing I do have is five traitors!”

One of the fire sages tried to speak up, “But Commander! Only Shyu helped the Avatar.”

“Save your stories for the Fire Lord. As far as I'm concerned, you are all guilty! Take them to the prison hold!”

…

“Zuzu,” Azula said as she steered their ship back towards their uncle, “What on earth are we going to tell Uncle?”

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s see. You caught the Avatar, but he pushed you down the stairs. Then fucking _Avatar_ _Roku_ appeared and destroyed his own temple. Oh and we saw Zhao and he didn’t even acknowledge me at ALL.” 

“We’ll just tell him that.”

“Right. I’m sure then he’ll be convinced to let us go alone ever again. He barely let us leave together, brother.”

“Well get ready to make something up,” Zuko said as they approached the ship, Iroh waving. 

“Hello, Uncle! We almost caught the Avatar, but just missed him again! It’s a real shame, Zuko, and I would love to regale you with the details, perhaps over a game of Pai sho with some tea? And some smoked fish or duck?” Azula called out hopefully.

Iroh chuckled, “Come aboard, niece. Prince Zuko, I trust you’ll play as well?”

“Ugh, I don’t want to play that dumb-” Azula elbowed Zuko, and he groaned, “Yes Uncle, I’d love to play.” 

Iroh listened in amusement as Azula and Zuko fumbled their way through a story of what had happened. But he did not point out that he knew they were lying. He only smiled and sipped his ginseng tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i am so sorry for not updating for like a week my classes and everything got really overwhelming and i didn't have a lot of time or energy to focus on this fic, i have given up on claiming to have any sort of schedule lol rip. 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter, please comment your thoughts below and as always please feel free to follow or message me on my [tumblr](https://greyj30.tumblr.com/) for more :)


	9. The Waterbending Scroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara gets jealous and steals a scroll from pirates! Who end up working with our boy Zuko and his sister! We know how that goes

_Mud_ _and_ _bugs_ , Sokka sulked, cleaning Appa’s feet. “How come I get stuck with the shitty job?” He asked, not really expecting an answer.

“Because you’re not the Avatar or teaching the Avatar how to bend one of the four elements.” Katara answered primly. Sokka rolled his eyes and went back to cleaning. _Well,_ _ookaay_ _then, miss prissy._

…

Zuko was practicing firebending with one of the lieutenants when the ship abruptly turned, throwing him and the soldier to the side with a _thunk._ Zuko glared at the tower as he helped the lieutenant get up. “Someone's changing our course.”

Zuko charged into the navigation room of the ship, furious. “What is the meaning of this mutiny? No one told you to change course! ” 

“Calm down, Zuzu.” Azula tutted, “No need to get so worked up.” Zuko shot back a glare, refusing to dignify her taunts with an answer. 

Iroh paused from his game of Pai Sho, “Actually, someone did. I assure you, it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko.”

Zuko’s eyes lit up, “Is it something to do with the Avatar?”

“Even more urgent. It seems I have lost my lotus tile.”

“Your… lotus tile?”

“For my Pai Sho game,” Iroh nodded seriously, “Most people think the lotus tile insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ.”

“You've changed our course for a stupid lotus tile?”

“See, you, like most people, underestimate its value. Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port of call. Hopefully, they will have the lotus tile in stock and I can get on with my life.” Zuko breathed fire onto the ceiling in anger, causing the soldiers to open a window and Azula to burst out laughing. “I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew.”

…

_It’s_ _not_ _fair_ , Katara thought angrily. Waterbending was an intrinsic part of who she was, her mother died to protect this part of her, it was dying out in her culture, and she struggled with it while Aang could bend better than she could. It took her so much more effort and he could just, _effortlessly_ bend water.

“That’s enough practicing for today,” Katara said, her voice strained just the slightest. Aang and Sokka didn’t notice. They never noticed.

Sokka stuck his head out indignantly, “Yeah, I'll say! You just "practiced" our supplies down the river. ” He gestured at their bags floating down the river.

Aang smiled apologetically “Uh, sorry. I'm sure we can find somewhere to replace all this stuff.”

“My life was hard enough when you were just an airbender,” Sokka groaned, sinking back underwater.

“To the market!” Aang announced, a goofy smile on his face. Katara stayed quiet and was even more upset when neither boy noticed. 

…

Zuko had unwillingly joined his uncle and his sister at the marketplace, dragging his heels the whole way. Iroh had begun searching for a lotus tile and Azula had gone off to do her own shopping while Zuko sulked near the weapons stalls. Running his hand along the wooden frame of the stall, Zuko stared idly at the gleaming swords.

“Hey pal, you buying anything?” the shopkeeper eyed Zuko suspiciously. People didn’t seem to like Fire Nation soldiers, Zuko had realized over his three years at sea.

Zuko furrowed his eyes, no one had talked like that to him in a while. “Maybe,” he answered coolly. 

“Well then get something or get going, ash maker.”

“What did you just call me?” Zuko asked, head tilted. He would have continued, but the light from a set of dual swords hanging in the back caught his eye. Wordlessly he dropped a small sack of coins on the table. “Give me those.”

“You got a nice eye, these are real fancy, but there’s a reason they haven’t been bought yet. They were originally a gift for a nobleman’s daughter, who was a famed talent with swords. Eventually, her mother sold them when she convinced her to get married. They won’t be well suited for you weight-wise.”

“Can I hold them?” Zuko said, nodding thoughtfully to himself.

“Yeah, sure,” the shopkeeper handed the sword to Zuko, who split it with expert ease. The shopkeeper had been right, these were way too light for him. _They_ _would_ _be_ _perfect_ _for_ _her_ _though_ , he thought. 

A smile tugged at his lips as Zuko pictured his sister using the blades, “I’ll buy them.”

...

Katara didn’t _want_ to be the mother of the group but Aang and Sokka were ridiculous at best and obtuse at worse, especially when together.

“No offense Aang, but I'll hold the money from now on.” Katara held out her hand and Aang dropped the two coins onto her palm with a sheepish smile. 

“Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation!” A voice called out, and all three turned to look, “So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here! Don't be shy, come on by!” Curious, they began to walk up to the ship. The man announcing the deals ran up to the trio, a grin on his face. “Oh! You there, I can see from your clothing that you're world-traveling types. Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curios?”

“Sure!” Aang answered brightly, “What are curios?”

“ I'm not entirely sure. But we got 'em!”

Walking into the ship, Katara, Aang, and Sokka were all thrown immediately off-guard by how random the items for sale seemed to be. Random jars, glasswork, statues and what _appeared_ to be a jeweled urn were all on display. Katara stared at an ornate monkey statue on one of the shelves and shivered. 

Aang played with Momo to distract himself from the weird and vaguely morbid items for sale. 

“I've never seen such a fine specimen of lemur. That beast would fetch me a hefty sum if you'd be interested in bartering.” The captain of the ship appeared from a dark hallway, 

Aang held Momo, frowning at the captain, “Momo’s not for sale”

Katara walked over to a shelf filled with scrolls, grabbing one with a waterbending symbol on it. Opening it, she discovered lines of waterbending diagrams and writing. “Look at this, Aang. It's a waterbending scroll!”

Walking over, Aang peeked over her shoulder at the scroll. “Check out these crazy moves!” He turned to the captain, excited, “Where did you get a waterbending scroll?”

The captain snatched the scroll from Katara and put it away. “Let's just say I got it up North, at a most reasonable price, free.”

Sokka frowned, looking around the ship and at the captain. “Wait a minute ... Sea loving traders, with suspiciously acquired merchandise,” he paused, raising his eyebrows, “and pet reptile birds?” Sokka broke into an accusing yell, stabbing his finger at the captain, “You guys are pirates!”

The captain grinned, putting his arms around Sokka’s shoulders. “We prefer to think of ourselves as "high-risk traders.”

Sokka _knew_ that going on board that ship would be a bad idea. Obviously, he didn’t have the full grasp of “these men are pirates and they’re trying to kill us for some reason” yet but he had known that it wouldn’t end well. As they all grabbed onto Aang’s glider to escape, Sokka began mentally composing a very strongly worded letter to Gran-Gran about how letting him and Katara leave with Aang was not a smart idea.

“Just hang on!” Aang yelled as they flew over the pirates’ heads and barely managed to escape. 

...

Aang frowned as he put his glider away, “I used to kind of look up to pirates, but those guys are terrible.”  
Katara smiled, “I know. That's why I took this.” She proudly held the waterbending scroll she had noticed earlier.

“No way!” Aang exclaimed, staring at the scroll in awe.

“Isn't it great?” 

Sokka gasped. “No wonder they were trying to hack us up! You stole their waterbending scroll!”

Katara smiled slyly, “ I prefer to think of it as high-risk trading.”

Aang laughed, “Good one, Katara.”  
Katara frowned at her brother, “Sokka, where do you think they got it? They stole it from a waterbender!”

“It doesn't matter. You put all of our lives in danger just so you could learn some stupid, fancy splashes.”

“These are real waterbending forms. You know how crucial it is for Aang to learn waterbending!”

“Whatever.”

Aang sighed, “Well, what's done is done. We have it, we might as well learn from it.”

…

Zuko, Iroh, and Azula stood together in the marketplace, having regrouped after their individual shopping trips. Zuko had been careful to hide his purchase from Azula, bribing a soldier to hold the swords for him.

“I’ve checked all the shops on this pier. Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace.” Iroh announced solemnly.

“It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone!” Zuko huffed, hoping he wasn’t overplaying finding the trip boring.

Iroh and Azula shook their heads. Iroh grinned, “Quite the contrary. I always say, the only thing better than finding something you are looking for is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain!” One of the sailors walked past while playing the tsungi horn soulfully.

Zuko sighed, “You bought a tsungi horn?”

“For music night on the ship!”

“I also have had a successful day of shopping,” Azula added, “I bought this necklace, it’ll look nice with the hairpin I got from Kyoshi Island, I also got more clothes- oh and I got a tattoo,”

“Very nice, my niece,” Iroh said, only half listening, “Wait. What?”

“Tattoos, plural, I guess,” Azula clarified, rolling her sleeves up. Intricate flowering jasmine vines wound up her forearms, largely covering most of her burn scars. “I think they look nice.”

“We’ve only been at the market since noon, how did you get those done so fast?” Zuko asked, _deeply_ bewildered.

“I found a pair of tattoo artists who would work cheaper to cover burn scars. The Fire Nation hasn’t been kind to these ports. Take a guess as to why I’m not in Fire Nation armor right now.”

Iroh nodded several times, thinking it over. “Niece, your new tattoos look lovely, but you are still so young. You made a decision, and now these will be on your arms for the rest of your life.”

Azula chuckled darkly, “This wouldn’t be the first time I made a split-second decision and walked away with something permanent, Uncle. Why do you think I got these tattoos?”

Iroh pursed his lips, realizing his blunder. “I apologize, Azula. I did not realize.” Trying to change the subject, he spotted the pirates’ ship. “Oh, this place looks promising!”

After walking onto the ship and dragging his niece and nephew with him, Iroh instantly gravitated towards the monkey statue encrusted with jewels. “Azula! Zuko! Look how handsome! Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?”

Azula and Zuko rolled their eyes simultaneously. 

“We lost the Water Tribe girl and the little bald monk she was traveling with.”

Zuko’s attention was piqued, he turned to ask the captain, “This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?”

“Zuko! Azula! Look!” Iroh made a face similar to the monkey’s and grinned. 

…

“I’ll save you from the pirates,” Zuko smirked, holding Katara’s necklace against her throat. 

The pirates stepped away, leaving Zuko standing next to Katara who was tied to a tree. Azula stepped out from behind a tree, fully prepared to make fun of her brother.

“Ugh,” Azula groaned, “That was awful, brother. Never say that again.”

Zuko was offended. “I thought that was good!”

“You just sound so… what’s the word? Basic, or maybe bland?”

“It was fine!”

“I bet you’d say it better to the Water Tribe boy than her.” Azula smiled devilishly.

‘What?!” Katara’s head shot up, “Why are you talking about my brother?”

“No reason!” Zuko snapped, “My sister has no idea what she’s talking about.”

“I think I _do_ ,” Azula said gleefully in a sing-song voice. Zuko groaned in exasperation and looped his arm through hers, dragging her back to camp and leaving Katara alone.

…

Katara was trying to think of ways to escape when she heard Azula approach quietly from behind her.

“What are you doing?” She called out, “I know you’re there!”

Azula didn’t respond, creeping forward before grabbing the ropes holding Katara captive against the tree.

Katara stared, open-mouthed, as the Fire Nation princess quietly burned her ropes away. “Wh-'' She began, trying to understand what was going on.

“Shut up,” Azula muttered, still carefully burning the ropes.

“No, I won’t shut up. Tell me why you’re helping me or else I’m not moving. For all I know, this is a trick.” The ropes fell to the ground, smoldering. Katara took a tentative step forward, uncertain.

“Just go!” Azula whispered fiercely, shoving her. Katara planted her feet and glared, refusing to move. 

“Why are you helping me?”

“Because I want to, but it won’t be so nice of a gesture if it doesn’t work.”

“That makes no sense!” 

“You’re wasting too much time, peasant. You’ll get caught and I’ll have to pretend like I didn’t know you got out.”

“What?”

The pirates were beginning to notice Katara moving around. Azula’s heart rate and face didn’t show it, but she was beginning to get seriously worried. 

“Go!” she whispered again, pushing Katara more forcefully. Katara shook her head and sat down, still unwilling to move. 

“You’ll probably just follow me to where we’re staying! I won’t lead you to Aang!”

“Look, I do not care where you go. I have no plans to follow you. I just want you out, so that Zuko and the pirates can’t use you as bait. But if you _don’t_ _go_ _right_ _now_ , I will not help you if the pirates catch you.”

Katara didn’t answer, and the silence filled the air, becoming heavier with each moment Katara stayed put. 

Katara hesitated for too long, and eventually, the pirates noticed she was loose from the tree. When they came to apprehend her for the second time, Azula kept her promise and melted into the undergrowth, letting her get captured. 

…

Convincing the pirates and soldiers to fight each other had been fun, but fighting groups of people when they were all fighting each other certainly wasn’t easier. Sokka’s boomerang was knocked out of his hands, and he just barely dodged a spear from a soldier. All was still going well until Sokka tripped and caught his ankle in an abandoned rabbit burrow.

 _Well,_ _this_ _is_ _just_ _peachy_ , Sokka thought, staring down the pirate beginning to charge him. His boomerang on the ground out of reach somewhere and his ankle stuck in a hole, Sokka was out of options. 

“Sokka!” Aang called out in fear, struggling to get closer but was blocked by both pirates and Fire Nation soldiers. Everything sounded hazy, and out of focus. Sokka could feel time slowing down as he locked eyes with the pirate, his gaze cool and unwavering. 

“I’m sorry, Katara.” he said, almost too quiet to hear, “I’m sorry Aang.” Time seemed to split, moments dragging on and seconds doubling as Sokka stared down the blade in anticipation.

Before he could react, the pirate was blasted with bright orange flame. Time sped up almost twice as fast as he watched the Fire Nation prince attack the pirate, throwing fireball after fireball as the pirate tried to parry with his sword. Sokka snapped out of his weird death trance as Aang scrambled over and began digging his ankle out but not before making eye contact with Zuko. He didn’t say it with words, but he didn’t have to.

 _Why?_ Sokka asked silently, staring at the young prince.

 _I_ _don’t_ _know._ Zuko’s eyes held Sokka’s gaze for a beat too long, before he continued fighting the pirate.

Zuko wasn’t lying. He didn’t _really_ know why he saved Sokka, just that in his own slightly selfish way, he knew he would be forever confused about things if he was gone. Also, he wouldn’t be allowed to be sad or mourn an enemy, and that seemed to be one of the greatest tragedies to him. He knew his father didn’t mourn burning him or Azula, but every day he wished he did. The difference between Azula and Zuko was that Azula had given up on earning their father's love a long time ago, perhaps even their first night outside of the Fire Nation. Zuko couldn't accept the idea that this was permanent, not when he first sailed away, his eye still bandaged, or when he actually found the Avatar. Every morning, Zuko woke up hoping for a split second that Ozai would realize he had been wrong and would welcome them back with open arms, or better yet, apologize fervently and beg their forgiveness. Every morning, Azula woke up and cursed Ozai quietly, the skin on her forearms still aching and burning some days. She was in more pain than Zuko, both mentally and physically, but she was free. 

Zuko watched the Avatar escape and for once, he felt nothing. 

Meanwhile, Azula cackled as the pirates’ ship got stolen by children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt do the emotional bit for the gaang at the end because i didn't feel like it plus this one was already getting long sorry rip lol
> 
> feel free to follow or message me on my [tumblr](https://greyj30.tumblr.com/) for more :)


	10. Jet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gaang meets jet and has different opinions about him. zuko and azula discuss how they both literally helped their enemies. iroh is there briefly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we did it gang! got halfway through book one!! im so proud of myself for staying committed lmao

The forest wasn’t particularly inviting. Maybe it was the heavy foliage, the deep shadows cast by the trees, or maybe it was the traps filled with nuts that caught Momo. The forest didn’t want them there, and yet Aang, Katara, and Sokka decided to make camp.

“Where's Momo?” Aang asked, looking around. After hearing Momo screech in the distance Aang left the camp to investigate.

“Should we follow him or…” Sokka trailed off, shrugging. Katara frowned at him, and together they got up and followed Aang into the forest. 

“Hang on, Momo!” Aang called when he spotted Momo among the other animals in traps. Using his airbending to fly to the top of the tree, Aang jumped from trunk to trunk to get higher. Finding the traps' mechanisms, he undid them and carefully lowered Momo to the ground to Katara and Sokka. Momo ran out of the cage, shrieking, then began to eat a lychee nut as if nothing had happened. 

When Aang landed, the other two animals began crying out to him for help.  
“All right, you too.”

Throwing his boomerang to cut the animals free, Sokka huffed, “This is gonna take forever.”

Aang tilted his head, watching thoughtfully as the traps landed on the ground. “That works.”

Examining the traps, Sokka made a concerned noise. “These are Fire Nation traps, you can tell from the metalwork. We better pack up camp, and get moving.”

They gather their things and begin to pack them onto Appa's saddle. Katara and Aang were about to get on Appa’s back when Sokka stood in their way.

“Uh uh. No flying this time.”

“What? Why wouldn't we fly?” Aang asked.

“Think about it: Somehow Prince Zuko and the Fire Nation keep finding us. It's because they spot Appa, he's just too noticeable.”

“What? Appa's not too noticeable!”

“He's a gigantic fluffy monster with an arrow on his head! It's kinda hard to miss him!” Appa yawned loudly, not helping Katara and Aang’s case.

Aang whispered to Appa, “Sokka's just jealous 'cause he doesn't have an arrow.” 

“I know you all wanna fly, but my instincts tell me we should play it safe this time and walk.”

“Your instincts, huh? Are those reliable?” Katara asked sarcastically.

“Okay,” Sokka said with a strained smile, “You wanna talk about instincts? How good are yours, Katara? The Fire Nation princess freed you and all you did was stand there and get captured again.”

Katara sputtered, “She couldn’t be trusted! I was playing it safe! Besides, who made you the boss?”

Sokka gestured dramatically, jabbing his finger at his chest and then at Katara, “I'm not the boss, I'm the leader.”

“You're the leader? But your voice still cracks!”

“I'm the oldest, and I'm a warrior, so I'm the leader!”

“If anyone's the leader, it's Aang. I mean he is the Avatar.” Katara stared pointedly. 

Sokka scoffed, “Are you kidding, he's just a goofy kid!”

Aang was hanging upside from Appa’s right horn, his feet in the air, “He's right.”

“Why do boys always think someone has to be the leader? I bet you wouldn't be so bossy if you kissed a girl.”

Sokka crossed his arms, “I've kissed a girl, you just haven't met her.”

“Who? Gran-Gran? I've met Gran-Gran.”

Throwing his arms in the air, Sokka’s voice cracked as he yelled, “No! Besides Gran-Gran. Look, my instincts tell me we have a better chance of slipping through on foot, and a leader has to trust his instincts.”

“Okay, we'll try it your way, oh wise leader.”

“Hey, guys?” Aang asked, still hanging upside down. 

“Yeah, Aang?” Sokka asked, his whole demeanor changing. Both siblings had a soft spot for the twelve-year-old.

“Doesn’t Azula freeing Katara kind of prove that I was right? Can we talk about that?”

“What is there to talk about?” Katara asked, trying to hide that she was embarrassed. “She’s probably on our side, end of story.”

“Katara, why would you be so hurried to change the subject? Unless of course, you _know_ that you made a dumb mistake and don’t want to admit it.” Sokka said gleefully. 

“I wasn’t- I didn’t- Aang!” Katara said, “Back me up here!”

Aang pursed his lips, “Katara, he’s kind of right. I told you that she saved me, and when she tried to save you you refused her help.”

“Ugh!” Katara grumbled, “You both are insufferable!”

…

At roughly the same time, another set of siblings were having a disagreement.

“You know something interesting, Azula?” Zuko walked up to Azula, who was sitting on the deck with a cup of tea.

“What?” She asked, calmly sipping her tea.

“One of the soldiers just told me that the pirates had to _recapture_ one of our former prisoners. Apparently, the ropes were burned.” 

Azula nodded absentmindedly and continued to sip her tea, which from the smell appeared to be jasmine. When the cup was empty, she frowned and stood up, but was blocked by Zuko. She looked up at Zuko’s face, her eyes and face were filled with a carefully crafted coldness.

“Azula, did you try to save the waterbender?”

“Oh you know,” Azula shifted her weight from foot to foot, trying her best to inconspicuously fidget. It wasn’t working.

“Answer the question.” Zuko crossed his arms, glaring.

“Why? I have a better question for you, brother. Why did you save the Water Tribe boy? Letting him get eliminated by the pirate would have saved us a fight.” 

Zuko’s face hardened, “It wouldn’t have saved us anything.”

Azula’s coldness melted as she smiled gleefully, “Oh, I get it now! You like the Water Tribe boy, don’t you, Zuzu?”

“Shut up, Azula. His name is Sokka, and no, I don't like him.” Zuko snapped.

“Sure.”

“I mean it! I don’t like him! If I had to pick between kissing him and- and kissing _Zhao_ I’d kiss Zhao!” Zuko protested, red in the face. Azula’s face didn’t change as she stared at him dubiously.

“You’re telling me that you would rather kiss Commander Zhao, a man who tried to kill you than the cute Water Tribe boy? He’s only ever tried to fight you. Still not a very great bar to set, but beggars can’t be choosers.”

“His name is Sokka-”

“Yes I know,”

“You should call him by his name,” Zuko said stubbornly, “We call Zhao by his name.”

“Yes, Zhao. Brother, I’m willing to bet that if you ever get the chance to even say anything that isn’t a threat of violence to your _Sokka_ you’ll take it.”

“He’s not my Sokka!”

“Not _yet,_ Zuzu, you have to believe in yourself to succeed.” Azula teased, then laughed at herself. “Spirits, I sound like Uncle.”

Zuko smiled for the first time that day. “You really do.”

…

Katara couldn’t believe it. She had been searching for a way to make a difference, and this admittedly hot boy just suddenly _appeared_ with his hooked swords and spiky hair. And boy, was he tall. Jet was fighting Fire Nation soldiers every day and saving people’s lives! Meanwhile, they ran away from Zuko and left a mess everywhere they traveled. Maybe staying with the Freedom Fighter for just a little while would be nice. _And_ _maybe_ _some of_ _Jet’s leadership_ _skills will_ _rub off_ _on Sokka_ , she thought.

Sokka knew better than to trust Jet blindly. The man was sketchy! He was suspicious! Ambushing and trying to hurt a harmless old man was not something _Freedom_ Fighters did, but apparently these ones did. _Maybe_ _the_ _the only_ _free thing_ _is their_ _consciences_ , Sokka thought resentfully.

…

Zuko was thinking about Sokka again. He did that a lot. Mostly coupled with hatred aimed at the Avatar and himself, but occasionally he would remember Sokka’s face and hate himself even more. That look of fear, that look of confusion, and maybe mild understanding? It was awful. 

Azula was practicing with her dual swords and was doing totally fine. Absolutely fine. Totally not struggling and hating herself for it. With every wobble, every wrong twist of the wrist, every time she dropped her swords, she could feel Ozai breathing down her neck, urging her to do better, to _be_ better. But she wasn’t, or she couldn’t be. She wasn’t sure which. 

Both siblings were miserable, in their own world. Iroh watched from the top of the ship sadly, knowing that some of their battles he could not help with. 

…

Sokka had been right about Jet, and he was entirely not surprised about it. Of course the _perfect_ example of a rebel, a shining symbol of hope, had been fake. Jet was a perfect lie, and he probably thought he was in the right which made it worse. 

“Come on, move along!” Smellerbee shoved Sokka forward.

“How can you stand by and do nothing while Jet wipes out a whole town?” Sokka pleaded.

Pipsqueak rolled his eyes, “Hey listen Sokka, Jet's a great leader. We follow what he says, and things always turn out okay.” 

Sokka sighed, unsure of what to do. He hated feeling helpless like this. His mood was lifted when he noticed a couple of snare leaf-piles nearby identical to the one that had caught Momo earlier, right down to the pile of nuts. He grinned, “If that's how Jet leads, then he's got a lot to learn.”

Sokka took off sprinting, leading them to the snares. Smiling, he danced around the traps while Smellerbee and Pipsqueak ran straight into them and got caught. “While you two are up there, you might want to practice your knotwork.” Sokka held out the rope that had bound his wrists and walked away. 

…

Katara had been tricked, and she was _furious_. How dare he, this monster of a person pretend to be her friend, how dare he flirt with her as if he deserved it? 

“Jet, how could you? Why?” she pleaded, hoping by some small chance that it was all a mistake.

“Katara, you would too if you just stopped to think. Think about what the Fire Nation did to your mother, we can't let them do that to anyone else, ever again.”

Katara shook her head, appalled, “This isn't the answer!”

“I want you to understand me Katara. I thought your brother would understand, but—”

“Where’s Sokka?” Katara asked, deadly serious. Tears flowed down her face, but her voice was stone, hard and angry. Jet reached out to touch her face. That was a mistake. Not answering was a mistake as well. Katara sent Jet flying with water from her waterskin, then froze his legs into the ground. “I’ll ask you one more time. Where the fuck is Sokka?” Katara demanded, carefully enunciating each word with a quiet rage.

“Katara,” Jet breathed, but she bended water at him with a shout. The ice around his legs had melted, and he hooked Aang’s glider out of the air.  
“You're not going anywhere without your glider.” Jet smiled. Katara had originally found his smile to be rakish, charming. Now she wanted to kill him for it.

Aang shook his head sadly, “I'm not gonna fight you, Jet.”

Practically shoving Aang out of the way, Katara rushed forward, “I will!” She hit Jet with a large stream of water, bowling him over completely. When he got back up, she hit him again. And again. And again. Jet finally dodged her water blast and almost got away, but not before Katara slammed him against a tree with her water and froze him from the neck down.

“Fuck you, Jet! I can't believe I trusted you. You lied to me, you're sick and I trusted you!” 

Jet smiled again, that same awful smile when a birdcall floated from the forest. He answered with a similar noise.

“What are you doing?” Katara demanded, making a knife out of an icicle.

“You're too late.”

“No!” Katara yelled, driving the icicle into the wood near Jet’s head. With that, her anger and strength were gone, and she hung limply, her rage drained. 

“Wait, Katara. Sokka’s still out there somewhere!” Aang said hopefully. 

“Come on Sokka,” Katara pleaded quietly, “I’m sorry I ever doubted you, please.”

They watched in silent suspense and then horror as the dam exploded and the town began to flood.

“Sokka didn't make it in time,” Aang said in disbelief. Katara yelled at the sky in frustration as she watched the town flood. Her anger had come back, full force and ready to kill.

“All those people. Jet, you monster!” She turned back to Jet, rage lighting a fire in her eyes. Jet suddenly realized he had been worried about the wrong person turning on him. Even after getting beaten up by her bending, he hadn’t thought that she would ever cause him more permanent harm. But now, he definitely wasn’t sure, and that terrified him. And yet he still spoke, voice hoarse and with none of his usual bravado.

“This was a victory, Katara. Remember that. The Fire Nation is gone and this valley will be safe.” Katara could tell that he still truly believed that, and she hated him for it.

“It will be safe, without you.” Sokka cut in, looking very deservedly proud of himself.

“Sokka!” Katara cried, smiling. 

“I warned the villagers of your plan, just in time. At first, they didn't believe me. The Fire Nation soldiers assumed I was a spy. But one man vouched for me, the old man you attacked. He urged them to trust me, and we got everyone out in time.”

Jet’s face twisted into something almost brutalized by anger, “Sokka, you fool! We could've freed this valley!”

Sokka kept his tone calm and level, refusing to back down to Jet. “Who would be free? Everyone would be dead.”

“You _traitor_!” Jet snarled.

“No, Jet. You became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people.”

“Katara-” Jet tried.

“Don’t even start, Jet,” Katara said primly, “If I was still angry you would be dead right now.”

Together the three of them walked off, having faced an interesting group on the other end of the spectrum of people they usually fought. Frankly, Sokka preferred to face Zuko and his soldiers, but that was partly for other reasons as well. That was an issue to think about another day though, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made katara fucking feral and i regret nothing 
> 
> feel free to follow or message me on my [tumblr](https://greyj30.tumblr.com/) for more :)
> 
> none of you have followed up though so I'm suspicious that no one reads my end notes. if you do read them please comment something.
> 
> also guys i have a vague idea for an au fic where the dude that killed katara's mom (Yon Rha) decides to take katara home as some adoption thing (similar to how awful fucking colonizers would steal native children to raise them) and katara grows up in the fire nation, potentially making friends with azula and zuko. 
> 
> In this, azula does not have it out for zuko as a child, and when zuko is banished, azula, ty lee, mai and katara band together to leave the fire nation and find him. along the way, katara finds herself in the south pole and reunites with sokka/rediscovers her identity as a waterbender and her identity with the water tribe, might make it azutara as well since we never see that pairing and i think it could be interesting. it would probably be a 40-60k long fic. i would love to hear what you guys think of that.


	11. The Great Divide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not focusing on the gaang at all this chapter because i do not like the great divide. 
> 
> Zuko and Azula have a very different experience in town. (specifically a town i created called Lao Gon Village)
> 
> (the divide is them bc i pulled a sneaky on ya)
> 
> TW: internalized homophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look to me the only upside of the great divide is aang just straight up lying to the tribes. king shit. also azula experiences gay panic for the first time while zuko is feeling considerably less happy about who he likes. azula is a Tad out of character but maybe she just deserves happy moments ok.
> 
> TW: internalized homophobia

As the ship pulled into the harbor of Lao Gon Village Azula groaned, already bored out of her mind. They had no idea where the Avatar was, so they were making a stop in some random Fire Nation-run village for a little to refuel and get supplies. Little did she know, this trip would end up impacting her forever.

Zuko was utterly miserable. The Avatar had escaped a while ago, and they were just going in the general direction they expected him to be, with little to no hope of actually finding him. This trip would be considerably less impactful for him.

…

Azula had volunteered to get some supplies at the market with Zuko and Iroh when she met her. A local village girl that was Azula’s age, her name was Soyi, and she was beautiful.

Iroh nudged Azula’s shoulder when he saw Soyi, unaware that she had already noticed, “Azula, maybe you’ll be friends!” 

“Yes. Friends.” Azula echoed, making eye contact with the girl, who smiled and winked. 

“Azula-” Zuko warned,

“Spirits, brother. Let me have fun.” Azula rolled her eyes while Iroh remained oblivious. Soyi waved at Azula, beckoning her closer. “Uncle,” 

Azula said, dumping the supplies in his arms, “I’ll see you later.”

“Okay Azula, be back by sunset.” Iroh smiled at the girls, who were beginning to talk animatedly. 

…

Zuko and Iroh continued to shop for supplies while Azula ran off with Soyi. Zuko was very much not happy about this. Azula had no business making friends with peasants or enemies. _Although, you’re not really in a place to judge,_ a voice in his head reminded him, _remember the water tribe boy?_

Zuko huffed. Stupid thoughts. Thinking that they knew what he thought. What he wanted. He wanted to capture the Avatar and to return home. He could allow himself to want anything else.

…

“So, stranger, what brings you to the humble village of Lao Gon?” Soyi asked, her head tilted and her eyes sparkling with interest. Lao Gon didn’t really have a lot of new people, much less new pretty girls. 

“I- I uh,” Azula stuttered out before stopping out of surprise. Why was she struggling to speak? She always spoke perfectly. _What was this?_

“I’m waiting,” Soyi teased, poking Azula’s shoulder. Azula responded by turning bright red. 

What was this, too? Turning red? She had never blushed this hard in her life. Finally, she managed to speak, “I’m here with my uncle and brother on vacation for the week. We’re sightseeing.” _Sightseeing, how ironic of a lie,_ she thought. If sightseeing was being unable to capture the Avatar, her family would be quite accomplished tourists.

“Sightseeing, huh?” Soyi said, mulling over it thoughtfully. “I don’t think there’s much to see here, but we’re close to the Great Divide. It’s a beautiful canyon, but easy to get trapped in. I’d be happy to show it to you someday though.”

“Hmm,” Azula said, smiling, “The Great Divide sounds a little out of the way, but maybe you could be my guide around town? I need to be at the harbor by sunset.”

“I’d be happy to,” Soyi answered. She held out her hand for Azula to take. “Well?” she asked, waiting as Azula blushed redder than she had thought possible, “We’ve got a lot to see,”

Azula took Soyi’s hand in her own, marveling to herself at how it felt. Soyi’s hand was not soft at all, it was toughened from physical labor, and maybe fighting? Azula wasn’t sure, but she knew that their hands seemed to fit perfectly together.

…

Zuko didn’t know what to do, yet again. He didn’t know why his father had banished him, but if Ozai intended for him to become more honorable he had clearly failed. He had no idea where Azula was, probably off with her new friend. He had told her not to get too attached, they were only staying for a week. 

_You failure_ , His mind accused. He had no idea what he had even done to warrant an accusation from himself, but he wasn’t surprised. Something in him was broken. He wasn’t right. He should be normal. He should be normal. He should be normal.

 _Sokka,_ His mind whispered, somehow both reproachfully and almost lovingly. He treasured and loathed knowing his name, but he kept it close to him. He shouldn’t feel this goddamn conflicted about an enemy, and certainly not about a boy. Why did he save Sokka? Why didn’t he let him die? Why couldn’t he? 

Zuko didn’t want to know.

…

Azula and Soyi spent the rest of the day together, up until the very last minute of sunlight.

“Can we meet tomorrow?” Soyi asked.

Azula sighed, “I leave in a week. So getting attached wouldn’t be logical for either of us.”

“Hmm,” Soyi mused, taking Azula’s hand in hers and swinging it lightly. Azula battled the butterflies forming in her stomach. “Who needs logic, anyway?”

“You’re right,” Azula said firmly, trying to convince herself. “Can we meet again tomorrow?”

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow!” Soyi said, walking home. Azula watched her leave almost mournfully already. How could she miss someone who she hadn’t left yet?

…

Zuko scowled when Azula walked back on the ship, humming. “Thanks for leaving us at the market,” 

“Oh dear Zuzu, I’m just having a fun time! I spent the day out with an incredibly beautiful girl, so I’m not sure you'd understand the appeal of that."

“She’ll never like you back, you know,” Zuko said, with venom in his voice. 

“What?” Azula snapped, looking at Zuko.

“She doesn’t like you like that and she never will.”

Azula seemed to deflate before his very eyes. “Well, that was rude. I’m going to my room, and if you bother me I’ll electrocute you.”

As she walked off, Zuko silently cursed himself. He hadn’t meant that. Or maybe he had. It was confusing, hating himself and not wanting to hate his sister for the same thing.

…

Every day after that for five days, Azula and Soyi spent time together. Almost every waking moment for that week in Lao Gon, Azula was more likely to be out with Soyi than anywhere else. After another day of adventures and Azula hopelessly pining after her, Soyi walked her to the harbor.

“Wear something that you can roll up for tomorrow,” Soyi said, with a glimmer in her eyes.

“Why?”

“It’s a surprise!” She insisted, pushing her towards her ship, “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Goodnight,” Azula said, treasuring the sound of Soyi’s voice.

“Goodnight, Azula.”

...

“I see you took my advice.” Azula whirled around to see Soyi smiling at her. Azula was wearing a red chima (skirt), which swayed lightly in the breeze. 

“I- yes,” she answered, stumbling over her words. “Where are we going?”

“I’m glad you asked,” Soyi said, digging through a bag she was holding. When she finally found what she was looking for, a ball of fishing line and a few hooks, she announced, “We’re going fishing at the river!”

“Oh.” Azula, who was still a fairly recently banished noble who had no idea how to fish, “That sounds fun.”

“It will be!”

…

_Perhaps fishing wasn’t that bad,_ Azula thought to herself as she watched Soyi talk. They were sitting on the banks of a river, under a camellia tree. Soyi scooted closer to Azula, holding her fishing line. As their hands brushed, Azula could feel her face growing pink again. 

“I braided you this necklace,” Soyi pressed a necklace woven from the fishing line into Azula’s hand, causing her to blush more. 

“I’ll never take it off,” Azula promised, letting Soyi delicately tie it around her throat. She shivered as Soyi’s hands lightly brushed the back of her neck.

Soyi had taught Azula how to tie a knot and catch a fish, but Azula had had to roll up the sleeves of her dress to do so. When the jasmine vines encircling her scars were revealed, Soyi gasped. Azula recoiled and braced for her to be repulsed.

“Oh Azula, these vines are so beautiful. I wish I’d seen them sooner.” Soyi said in wonder, delicately tracing the tattoos with the tips of her fingers. 

“But what about my-” Azula stumbled. It was such a painful topic, and she was so afraid she was about to lose Soyi.

“Your scars?” Soyi asked. Azula nodded in confirmation wordlessly. “Azula, you have nothing to be ashamed of. I don’t have burns, but I have scars too.” Soyi moved the collar of her dress down to show Azula her collarbone, where a large scar puckered, pale and knotted. Azula knew enough from the soldiers to recognize that it was a slash of a broadsword. It was probably a miracle that Soyi survived. “Sometimes, the family that shares your blood is not the family that truly loves you.”

Azula didn’t know what to say, and Soyi didn’t really either. Life was hard in war, and while Soyi didn’t know the specifics of Azula’s scars, she understood her pain. But Soyi and Azula were also both fourteen and simply trying their best, they didn’t have all the right words or phrases to heal any hurt. Azula placed her hand on Soyi’s and for a moment they understood each other perfectly. Soyi went back to fishing while Azula tried and failed, mostly staring at Soyi.

Suddenly the river erupted as Soyi started dragging a fish out of the water with her line. “I got one!” 

Azula sputtered as she was splashed. “Soyi!” 

Soyi only laughed in response as she fully dragged the fish onto the shore beside them. “What’s the matter, Azula? Are you so delicate you’ll melt in the water?” 

“I-” Azula began, before shouting as Soyi pulled her into the river with her. Shrieking, they fell into the water together, clutching each other. When they both stood up, Azula realized very suddenly just how close their faces were. 

Soyi’s arms were wrapped around Azula’s shoulders, while Azula’s arms encircled Soyi’s waist, pulling her closer. Soyi locked eyes with Azula, daring her to do something. Azula brought her face closer but hesitated as if asking, _Is this allowed?_ Soyi responded by gently grabbing Azula’s face and pulling her into a soft kiss. Azula was surprised at first before warming up and kissing Soyi back, feeling the rhythm of Soyi’s heartbeat as the water moved around them.

_This feels right._

After her whole life of being uncertain and afraid and hiding it, Azula had found it. She was kissing Soyi, and it was the most perfect thing in the world. Her chest was aflame, her heart was pumping warm fire instead of blood. She was lost almost entirely in the moment, at peace.  
Reality came crashing back all too soon as Azula remembered how long they were staying in town. She pulled away from Soyi, frowning.

“Soyi-” Azula was interrupted by Soyi kissing her again.

“I know, I know.” she said softly, “You leave tomorrow. We can still have this.” 

She was putting emotion before her duty. She was being vulnerable to an Earth Nation girl who would hate her if she knew the truth. This was dangerous and stupid. _But consider_ , Azula’s mind argued, _Soyi is beautiful and this is perfect, at least for today._ That was enough to convince her. Against her better judgment, Azula nodded her head and kissed Soyi’s cheek. Soyi intertwined her hand in Azula’s and smiled, kissing her back. 

Azula walked home with Soyi that night, falling asleep clutching Soyi’s hand as if her very life depended on it.

…

Zuko was practicing firebending alone on the deck as the sun dipped below the horizon. He watched the crew set up chairs with his uncle, musical instruments in hand. 

“Prince Zuko!” Iroh called, “Have you seen Azula all day?”

“No, I think she’s off with Soyi.” Zuko said before grumbling, “I doubt she’ll be back till we leave tomorrow.”

“Ah nephew, don’t be so down!” Iroh said, smiling, “Come join us for music night!” 

Zuko looked skeptically at the sailors beginning to play the instruments. “No thanks, Uncle. I’d rather jump off the ship.”

“Oh Zuko, always one for dramatics.” Iroh said fondly, “We always have room for one more if you wish.”

Zuko nodded before continuing his training. Zhao was still out there, looking for his prize. He needed to be better. He needed to be stronger. He needed to be everything the Fire Nation and his father wanted him to be. He could show no weakness. He could make no mistakes.

…

Iroh had told Azula to be at the ship at noon. When Azula finally woke up next to Soyi, she realized she had half an hour at the most. 

“Shit!” She cursed to herself, her voice wavering.

“Azula?” Soyi asked, blinking slowly as she woke up, “What’s the matter?”

“Soyi, I- I have to go,” Azula said, faltering. She never faltered. “Right now.”

Soyi’s expression sobered. She nodded. 

“I’m so sorry,” Azula cried softly, “We should have had more time. I should have woken up sooner.”

“It’s okay.” Soyi gently kissed her wrist, somehow still smiling, “This was fun though, wasn’t it?”

There was too much to say, and there would never be enough time to say it. Azula knew she would never see Soyi again, and she cursed herself for getting so attached. _It was worth it though,_ she thought. To be able to look in Soyi’s eyes and see what she could be, not just what she was, reflected back with love, at least for a moment. She had known from the start that this would end, so she loved Soyi from the start, desperately, hopelessly, and now she would hold forever. It wasn’t fair that they would never see what really could have been, but at least she had this moment.

Azula couldn’t articulate how she felt, so she just continued to look into Soyi’s eyes. Green and gold met silently, full of words they couldn’t say. Azula wanted to kiss the freckle under Soyi’s left eye but stopped herself. She had to leave.

 _I think I might love you_ She said wordlessly, helplessly. Her eyes shone with the beginning of tears. 

_I think I might love you too_ Soyi answered just as silently.

They didn’t need to speak out loud for it to be real or true. It was true now, and would always be true. She was as much in love as she could be at fourteen, she loved Soyi as much as she knew how. Azula swallowed, the words sticking in her throat.  
“Yes. This was fun.” She smiled mournfully, “I’ll miss you forever, you know.”

“You’ll be okay.” Soyi soothed, “Now go, you don’t want your uncle and brother to worry.”

Azula kissed Soyi for the last time. They broke away softly, each one hesitating. Azula finally took a step towards the harbor and felt her heart begin to splinter. Ignoring it, she continued each painful step until she had stepped aboard her ship. She hurried to her room, not speaking to Iroh or Zuko, who only made confused eye contact as she passed by them. 

"Azula! It is nice to see you back in time, but where did you get that necklace? It looks lovely." Iroh said brightly, trying to lighten the mood.

Azula's hand went to her throat, lightly tracing the necklace Soyi gave her. "A friend," She choked out, not letting herself cry. "A friend gave this to me."

"Sounds nice!" Iroh replied, still smiling but definitely more uncertain. As Azula rushed off, he asked, "What's up with her?"

...

It was noon and the ship set off for better things, while Azula sat in her room, her heart breaking further as she cursed the tides and the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so!! soyi may or may not make a reappearance later hehe. zuko clearly had less of a fun time than azula did in Lao Gon Village. the main song i listened to while writing the wlw bits was First Love/ Late Spring by Mitski PLEASE listen to it. it's perfect. also zuko being miserable over a boy while azula is head over heels for a girl is funny because its like, opposite wlw and mlm solidarity. love them.
> 
> anyways feel free to follow or message me on my [tumblr](https://greyj30.tumblr.com/) for more :)


	12. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula and Iroh tell the story of why Azula and Zuko are banished, gaang is not mentioned bc we know what happens with them already

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEs I changed the title YES I had a good reason in my defense I can make gardening metaphors better with cultivate. then the next book is sprout!! it works I swear. anyways, i hope you enjoy it love u all
> 
> no gaang because we know what theyre doing theyre having their own emotional moment by themselves

Azula woke up past noon, disheveled for what had to be one of the first times in her life. 

She had spent the night crying to herself so loud it could be heard from the hallway. When she finally left her room, she had refused to meet anyone’s eyes. The crew, who had become very sympathetic to the young princess over the years, began to sneak her extra snacks or feathers from seabirds they’d found while on their shifts. Small, little gifts that had little to no monetary value at all. Azula couldn’t understand why they gave her these things until she realized that the gifts were similar to the necklace Soyi gave her. The gift wasn’t the object itself, but the thought behind it. She treasured those small gifts then, and every sly smile and wink that came with it.

Azula felt that it was okay to be more vulnerable here, with these men and her uncle and brother. Her version of vulnerable was definitely far off from the average definition of it, but the sentiment remained all the same. They were the same soldiers who had first been assigned to her and Zuko when they were both abandoned, and they had always treated Azula like a daughter. So she didn’t hide her crying as she could have. She still balked at asking for help, but she let herself feel, knowing that she was not fully alone.

Iroh tried in his own way to help with something he didn’t understand, he made her Azula jasmine tea every morning and offered his shoulder to cry on if necessary- an offer she would probably never accept, but she appreciated the sentiment.

Zuko had no idea how to help Azula and continued to be filled with inner turmoil.

The three stood together on the deck of the ship, observing the sky. Azula was draped dramatically over the railing to look upward at the clouds while Iroh and Zuko tried to predict the weather. 

Iroh sniffed the air carefully before saying, “There is a storm coming. A big one.”

“You're out of your mind, Uncle.” Zuko dismissed, gesturing to the brilliant blue sky, “The weather's perfect. There's hardly a cloud in sight”

“Yeah, Uncle,” Azula interjected, “It looks to be smooth sailing from here.”

“A storm is approaching from the north. I suggest we alter our course and head southwest.”

Zuko dismissed him, “We know the Avatar is traveling northward, so we will do the same.”

“Prince Zuko, please consider the safety of the crew.” 

Zuko whirled on Iroh in a sudden rage, “The safety of the crew doesn't matter!” When he realized that Lieutenant Jee and the other sailors had overheard him, he paused and took a breath, centering himself like he had seen Azula do when talking to Zhao. He walked forward to Litauen Jee, staring into his eyes. “Finding the Avatar is far more important than any individual's safety.”

As Zuko walked away, Jee glared after him. 

Iroh frowned, “He doesn't mean that. He's just all worked up.”

“He might have,” Azula voiced what everyone was thinking, and together they all dissolved into concerned silence.

…

“Looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all,” Litenunant Jee remarked, observing the massive bank of darkening clouds rolling in.

“Lucky guess,” Iroh said pleasantly.

Zuko turned towards Jee, “Lieutenant! You'd better learn some respect,” he barked, stabbing his fingers into Jee’s chest, “or I will teach it to you.”

“What do you know about _respect?_ ” Lieutenant Jee mocked as Iroh’s expression turned to panic, beginning to silently signal for Jee to stop. “The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard-working crew to your esteemed uncle, shows you know nothing about respect!” Iroh became more panicked as Lieutenant Jee ignored him. “You don't care about anyone but yourself! Then again, what should I expect from a _spoiled prince_?”

“Enough! We're all a bit tired from being at sea for so long. I'm sure after a bowl of noodles, everyone will feel much better.”

“Yeah guys,” Azula added, “Why do things escalate so quickly with men? Do you not know how to control your emotions?” Jee and Zuko turned away from each other to glare at Azula, who only responded with a smug smile.

Lieutenant Jee stalked away as Zuko snapped at Iroh, “I don't need your help keeping order on my ship.” Iroh put a comforting hand on Zuko's shoulder, trying to calm him, but Zuko shrugged it off with a grumble.

“ _Our_ ship, dear brother.” Azula interjected. Zuko huffed and walked away.

Later, Zuko, having seemingly calmed down, approached Azula in the hallway of the ship.

“I guess you got your wish.”

“What?” Azula furrowed her brows, confused as to what Zuko was referring to.

“You know how you said that you wanted to live like you were dying? Your whirlwind week-long romance was probably the closest you’ll ever get to truly being free from this.”

“You- you knew?”

Zuko chuckled to himself, “Of course I did, Azula. I’m sure Uncle’s got some idea of it too.”

“Really?” she asked, her face skeptical, “Seems like he thought Soyi and I were great _friends_.” 

“You’re changing the subject, Azula,” Zuko said, less good-natured. Azula wasn’t too surprised, all conversations seemed to lead this way with him. “You got what you wanted, and it clearly wasn’t worth it.”

“What do you mean?” Azula said, carefully controlling her facial expressions. She wanted to give nothing away, but she was deeply confused.

“You locked yourself in your room and cried for hours. I’ve seen you cry only once when Father burned you.”

“Oh you mean, when _the Firelord_ burned me?” Azula snapped, “Of course I cried then. I was a weak child who didn’t know how to deal with pain.”

“Azula, that’s exactly my point. You were crying over Soyi. How could-” he paused, gesturing loosely, “How could that truly be worth it?”

Azula huffed, “I just don’t get how you could ask that. Of course, it was worth it. It was ending from the moment we first met, and it was still worth it. It would be worth it if we only met once, and worth it if we met a hundred times. You just wouldn’t get it.”

Zuko chuckled again, but this time it was tinged with anger. “Oh, so you’re telling me that you’re so learned and experienced in love that you can just say that? You don’t know anything about love.”

“Did I ever claim to? I knew nothing, and still truly know nothing, but I knew her, and that was close enough.” Azula’s words were a spoken contradiction, words filled with love, and longing delivered with venom.

“Whatever.” Zuko waved her off, beginning to walk away, “This isn’t going anywhere.” 

Azula followed him to the doorway of his room. “I know you only asked because you’re conflicted internally about your search for the Avatar and whether pursuing love is ever worth it and Zuzu, trust me, you’re missing out!”

Zuko responded by slamming the door in her face. She frowned, “Rude.”

…

Litentunat Jee sat in a circle of chairs with the other soldiers and an angry Fire Nation princess. The soldiers all held cups of plum wine while Azula (despite her protests) had been given plum juice.

“I'm sick of taking his orders,” Litenutne Jee complained, “I'm tired of chasing his Avatar! I mean, who does Zuko think he is?”

“Yeah,” Azula grumbled, “Who _does_ he think he is?” She sipped her plum juice slowly, feeling at peace with the men. They had been the ones to teach her swears when she was younger, after all. 

The conversation died as Iroh stepped forward, “Do you really want to know?”

Lieutenant Jee pushed back his chair, standing up and saluting awkwardly. “General Iroh. We were just-”

“It's okay. May I join you?”

“Of course, sir. Plum wine?” He offered, holding a half-empty bottle. 

“Normally I would not condone drinking anything but tea on the job, but today we have all been stretched thin.” Iroh politely accepted a single cup, but not before making sure that Azula did not have wine. 

Iroh sat down and sighed, “Try to understand. My nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much. It started when he was a little younger than Azula’s age now…”

…

“Zuko was right, you see, but it was not his place to speak out. And there were dire consequences. After Zuko's outburst in the meeting, the Fire Lord became very angry with him. He said the challenge against the general was an act of complete disrespect! And there was only one way to resolve this.” Iroh bowed his head sadly.

“Agni Kai. A fire duel.” Litenuent Jee whispered, disbelieving.

“That's right. Zuko looked upon the old general he had insulted and declared that he was not afraid. But Zuko misunderstood. When he turned to face his opponent, he was surprised to see it was not the general. Zuko had spoken out against the general's plan, but by doing so in the Fire Lord's war room, it was the Fire Lord whom he had disrespected. Zuko would have to duel his own father. When they fought, Zuko he-” Iroh paused, suddenly stumbling over his words. 

He tried again, “Zuko got burned and Azula-” Azula leaned forward, gently stopping Iroh.

“Uncle, I can take it from here.” Azula stared down into her cup of plum juice, the dark liquid distorting her pensive and cool expression. She took a deep breath, then began to speak.

“When Zuko saw that it was our father who had come to duel him, he begged for mercy he should have known he wouldn’t receive.“ Rise and _fight, _Prince Zuko!” she said reproachfully, “It was awful to watch. I tried to help,” The soldiers all leaned closer as she continued talking. “I rushed forward to do something, _anything_ but I was too late. Father placed his hand on Zuko’s face and burned him. I tried to drag Father off of Zuko, but he got angry and blasted me with a wall of flame. I barely had time to cover my face with my arms.” She trailed off, looking defeated.__

__Iroh put a consoling hand on her shoulder, “Azula, I am so sorry I could not help.”_ _

__“You’re helping now,” Azula whispered. The soldiers all looked off awkwardly, unsure of what to do._ _

__Lieutenant Jee finally spoke up, wincing, “I always thought that Prince Zuko and Azula were in a training accident.”_ _

__Iroh’s face was somber, “It was no accident. After the duel, the Fire Lord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness and that Azula had disrespected him as well for interfering with their “duel”. As punishment, they were banished and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then could they both return with their honor.”_ _

__“Personally, I don’t believe that Father ever intended for us to find the Avatar in the first place,” Azula added, no longer visibly upset as she channeled her emotions into her resentment for the Firelord, “The Avatar only came out of hiding recently, it’s obvious that Father sent us on a fool’s errand. Zuzu still believes though, and won’t be swayed by anything. It’s a shame. Although,” she pondered, “It certainly would be refreshing to surprise him.”_ _

__“So that's why he's so obsessed. Capturing the Avatar is the only chance he has of things returning to normal.” Jee mused, nodding his head thoughtfully._ _

__“Things will never return to normal. “ Iroh said slowly, “But the important thing is that the Avatar gives Zuko hope.”_ _

__Zuko was sitting alone in his room, oblivious to his past being discussed when the ship suddenly rocked. He rushed out of his room onto the deck, yelling._ _

__“Where were we hit?”_ _

__“I don't know!” Lieutenant Jee yelled back, looking around urgently._ _

__“Look!” Iroh shouted, pointing above them. One of the sailors was struggling to not fall._ _

__“The helmsman!” Zuko cried. Without speaking, he and Jee began to work together, climbing a ladder to save him. They helped the man down back onto the deck before getting rocked with more waves. Suddenly Lieutenant Jee straightened, peering into the distance._ _

__“Wait, that can’t be-”_ _

__“The Avatar!” Zuko cried, his voice hoarse._ _

__Jee looked to Zuko for instruction, “What do you want to do, sir?”_ _

__Zuko stared at the Avatar for only a moment longer, feeling so desperately torn. After a second, he reached a decision. “Let him go. We need to get this ship to safety.”_ _

__“Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm,” Iroh said grimly._ _

__

__…_ _

__

__When they reached the eye of the storm and finally saw daylight, Zuko realized he had gone a little far. Turning to Iroh, he bowed his head and said, “Uncle, I'm sorry.”_ _

__Iroh smiled. “Your apology is accepted, Prince Zuko. I recommend that you sort things out with your sister though, she seemed mad at you.”_ _

__“Oh look, “ Zuko said, thankful for once to be missing his goal, “There goes the Avatar!”_ _

__Iroh and Zuko watched in silence as the Avatar flew away on his bison._ _

__That evening the crew and Fire Nation royal family alike ate dinner on the deck together, the air was heavy with the smell of delicious food and their laughs and conversions bounced off the metal walls of the ship. As the night went on, most people went back to work or to sleep until only Iroh, Zuko, Lieutenant Jee, and Azula remained._ _

__“Prince Zuko!” Iroh whispered, poking him with his elbow, “Now is the perfect time to apologize to your sister!”_ _

__“Are you sure?” Zuko whispered back, very much dreading the coming interaction that existed only because of his own actions._ _

__“Yes! Now go!” Iroh nudged him again, but Zuko refused to budge._ _

__“Uncle, look!” he subtly pointed out how LintEnet Jee and Azula were walking away together to discuss something, “That looks serious, I better not interfere.”_ _

__“Nephew!”_ _

__“Fine! I’m going!”_ _

__Zuko walked up to Azula and Litentunat Jee, grumbling the whole time. He was about to say something when he saw Jee put a hand on Azula’s shoulder and just the slightest shine of tears in his eyes. Zuko nodded silently to himself before heading back to Iroh._ _

__“That does not seem to be my place to interfere.” He said tactfully before heading to his room. Iroh only sighed and started to lay down the night as well._ _

__Meanwhile, Azula was learning interesting and sad things about laws in the Fire Nation with Lieutenant Jee._ _

__“Princess Azula-”_ _

__“You can call me just Azula. I prefer it in fact.”_ _

__“Azula, I do not mean to overstep my bounds, but,” he hesitated, searching for the right words to say._ _

__“Spit it out, Lieutenant,” she said with a hint of a smile in her tone, “I’m sure it’s fine.”_ _

__“Azula, did you know I had a daughter?”_ _

__“Had?” The word seemed to hang heavy in the air, full of years of pain._ _

__“Yes, had. Her name was Zela. She was like you, you know.”_ _

__“Like me? What do you mean?”_ _

__Lieutenant Jee looked into Azula’s eyes and for a minute she knew what a fatherly gaze felt like. “She loved too much and was punished for it. You tried to save your brother as a child, deny that all you want, but you loved him then and you love him now. She fell in love with a girl, and despite the law, they lived together happily for a few years. Every day I thank the Spirits she had those few years. One day, I came back from deployment to find her just, _gone_. My wife has been gone for many years, Zela was all I had. She and her wife were jailed and both died in prison a year later.”_ _

__Jee turned to see Azula in shock, “I’m sorry, Pri- Azula, this was kind of heavy to spring on you late at night.”_ _

__“No, Lieutenant, it’s fine. How did you know about me and Soyi?”_ _

__“Oh, you and that village girl? I had suspicions. You came back to the ship smiling each night. In my three years of working on this boat, I can count the number of times I’ve seen you smile out of pure joy on one hand.”  
An echo of a smile graced Azula’s lips before quickly ebbing away as Jee continued talking. “Azula, when your brother becomes Fire Lord, please promise you will try to get him to reverse this law. I’m sure I’m not the only grieving parent.”_ _

__“Zuko? The Fire Lord?” Azula asked, tilting her head, “Did you forget that the requirement for us to come home is to catch the Avatar, literal master of the elements?”_ _

__Jee smiled wryly, “No, I know that. But I also know you, and him. You’re capable of catching the Avatar, if you stopped derailing Zuko, we’d have gone home weeks ago.”_ _

__“Maybe you’re right.” Azula said, thinking, “But I would hate to be in the Fire Nation.”_ _

__“You’d be welcomed home as heroes.” Lieutenant Jee said, voicing Azula’s thoughts out loud, “I just want to see you happy.”_ _

__“I’ll have to think more about this, Lieutenant. Thank you for sharing that information about your daughter, I understand that it must have taken a lot of trust to say out loud.”_ _

__“Of course, Azula.” Jee nodded to her and began walking to the soldiers' quarters, leaving Azula standing alone on the deck._ _

__Azula looked up to the moon and unconsciously traced the braids of her necklace._ _

_Oh Soyi,_ she thought, _What should I do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with surgery coming up in the next couple months and all my schoolwork i dont think im gonna be able to follow a set schedule per se with updating, im sorry :/
> 
> talk to me here on [tumblr](https://greyj30.tumblr.com/)!


	13. The Blue and Red Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang gets captured by the newly appointed Admiral Zhao, while Azula and Zuko team up to capture him for themselves. Will everything go as planned? Knowing these siblings, probably not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok first of all- this is dedicated to my one subscriber, I see u and I love u
> 
> two- guys I am so sorry for taking so long to update I have so much work I am doing what I can, it was nice to sit down and write though
> 
> three- please check out my other current fic [i'll always mourn what could have been](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397426), it's finished and updates weekly, chapter three updated tonight.

“Zuzu, where are you going?”

“Somewhere,” Zuko snapped, “Don’t follow me,”

“Okay,” Azula lied through her teeth, “I won’t follow you so you can go spy on Zhao or anything.”

“What?”

“Just take me with you!”

Zuko sighed, “Fine, but if you get us in trouble I’ll leave you there.”

“Not a problem with me, brother. Zhao will just think that _I’m just a simple little girl who got lost_ ,” Azula mocked.

“Do you even have a mask?”

“Of course,” Azula turned to root through her bag before she grabbed a wooden mask, the red paint faded and worn into the carved grooves, “It matches yours a little.”

“That’ll work,” Zuko said gruffly as he squashed down feelings of pride, “Let’s go.”

…

Azula widened her eyes in shock under her mask as she heard Zhao and the colonel talk.

“-It appears I've been promoted to Admiral. My request is now an order.”

“What are we going to do?” She whispered to Zuko, who only shrugged.

“What we can. What we must. We must capture the Avatar before Zhao.”

Azula nodded and made a silent promise to herself to let Aang go if given the chance. _I’m sorry, Zuzu,_.

…

Zuko and Azula were hidden in the shaded part of the stone wall, waiting for the guards to change shifts. Unfortunately, this meant they were directly within earshot of Zhao’s pompous boasting.

“We are the sons and daughters of fire, the superior element!” Zhao roared to a cheering crowd of soldiers, “Until today only one thing stood our path to victory, the Avatar. I am here to tell you that he is now my prisoner! This is the year Sozin's Comet returns to grant us its power! This is the year the Fire Nation breaks through the walls of Ba Sing Se and burns the city to the ground!”

Azula turned to Zuko and pantomimed Zhao’s speech, swinging her fist around exaggeratedly and making rude gestures. “Focus,” he snapped.

“You’re no fun,” she turned away as much as she could without drawing attention, sulking. 

“We have a job to do.”

“Yeah, but do you have to be so dour?”

Zuko didn’t answer. Azula turned to face him and realized that he had left her alone on the wall. Rolling her eyes under her mask, she slowly crept off to find her brother.

Meanwhile, Zuko was silently leaping down from the wall with his rope. He would go unnoticed into the building.

Things did not go quite as smoothly for Azula, as she had been left on the heavily guarded wall alone. Cursing under her breath, she darted from muddy shadow to shadow, almost always managing to stay out of sight. She grew too bold and rushed forward, knocking over a lantern and spilling the hot oil on her legs. The loud noise had startled a guard, so Azula could only wince silently, but this pain was nothing she hadn’t experienced before. Her arms had been a testament to that, or so she thought. Continuing to burn through her clothes, the oil made quick work of her skin, leaving what she would uncover later as large seeping wounds. For now, she would have to make do. A slight waver to her usual strong stance, Azula crept behind the guard she had alerted.

Having turned around at the sound of the metal clattering on stone, the guard searched the shadows for an enemy, “What? Who’s there? Let your presence be-”

The cold metal of Azula’s blades rested on the guard’s throat, his words dying.

“No one was here,” she whispered, unaware of how frightening her mask looked with torchlight illuminating it. She lazily dragged her swords just a shade deeper, breaking the skin on his neck but only barely, a reminder that she held his fragile life between her blades.

As much as he could, the guard nodded. 

As suddenly as she had appeared, Azula disappeared, and the guard breathed a sigh of relief before remembering that an enemy was getting into the fortress.

…

Azula intercepted Zuko as he broke Aang’s chains. 

“I can’t believe you-”

“Who are you? What's going on? Are you here to rescue me?” Aang demanded.

Zuko only nodded in response while Azula sighed and made an attempt at a gesture to show both rescuing Aang and killing Zhao. Aang looked vaguely concerned but nodded, “I'll take that as a "yes."

As they began to walk out of the room, Azula punched Zuko in the shoulder, _hard_.

“Hey, what was that for?” Zuko demanded quietly, not wanting Aang to know that anything was amiss.

“That was for leaving me on the wall, dipshit! I almost had to kill a man,” Azula seethed, and for a moment Zuko could swear that he could see her eyes through the mask, brimming with rage and fire. “But whatever, let’s deal with this after we finish taking the Avatar from Zhao.”

Azula turned to watch Aang with amusement as he hummed and pulled faces at the tied and gagged guards. She was certainly less amused when half-frozen frogs began to crawl out of Aang’s pants onto the floor. 

“My frogs!” Aang cried, hurriedly snatching frogs to shove down his shirt, “Come back! And stop thawing out!” Zuko signaled to Azula and grabbed Aang by the collar. “Wait! My friends need to suck on those frogs!”

Azula stared quizzically at the young Avatar for a moment, “What?”

“We don’t have _time_ for this,” Zuko huffed, pushing past her and dragging Aang with him, “We have to get out _now_.”

“Ugh, fine.”

As they snuck into the sewer system underneath the fortress, the trio heard the rattle of soldiers marching back and forth above them. Hopping out of a grate, they silently crept into one of the courtyards. 

…

They made it as far as the wall before they were spotted. It was a little inevitable, Azula thought. _Walking away with the Avatar? Not on Zhao’s watch surely._

“There, on the wall!”

As the three climbed their ropes in an attempt to escape, a soldier appeared at the top and severed the rope, sending them careening down. Aang fell screaming while Zuko and Azula fell in frustrated silence. 

As Aang airbended them to a soft landing, both Zuko and Azula unsheathed their dual swords in preparation to fight before running with Aang.

“The Avatar has escaped! Close all the gates immediately!” Zhao yelled, his voice sending waves of anger down Azula’s spine. 

“I’ll hold them off,” she said, gesturing for Aang and Zuko to make their escape.

“How?” Aang asked, not willing to leave her.

Azula’s eyes settled on Zhao’s face, which was red from screaming. “I think I’ll get a hostage of my own.”

“Don’t die,” Zuko said solemnly, before nodding to Aang and leaving with him.

Azula smiled. It was no Agni Kai, but it sure would be fun.

…

As Zhao made his way down to the ground, he heard slivers of conversations and yells from the soldiers outside.

“Shit! How are we supposed to firebend at them if the Avatar keeps airbending it away?”  
“How are they going so goddamn FAST!”  
“Wait, weren’t there three of them?!”  
“I don’t know! The red one is gone!”

“The red one,” Zhao mused to himself as he picked out a weapon, “I wonder who would know that we have the Avatar? Perhaps an informant in our midst? Okone, remind me to interrogate the men later.”

When he was met with only silence instead of the usual bowing and scraping, Zhao turned around, intent on disciplining his scribe. 

When he saw the Red Spirit standing before him, the wooden grooves of the mask graced with traces of brick-red paint, his sword clattered to the floor.

“Who are you?” He demanded, regaining his composure, “you’re not a spirit at all, you’re a person!”

The Red Spirit did not respond.

“Fine then,” he said, readying his stance, “I guess we’ll see what charred Red Spirit smells like.”

He shot round after round of bright fireballs at his assailant, who dodged them neatly, getting closer and brandishing her dual swords. 

For one of the few times in his life, Zhao was afraid.

Underneath her mask, Azula grinned, her face beaded with sweat. 

Then it all began to go wrong. 

Zhao shot a bolt of fire at her legs, and that was when the Red Spirit began to falter. 

“So, I see that it was you that ran into the lantern earlier. Probably burned your legs fairly badly,” Zhao tutted out of fake sympathy, “Now, this is very unfortunate for you but quite fun for me.” His smile tightened as he shot round after round at Azula’s legs.

Azula could only dodge so much before her legs would give out. She was running out of options and she knew it. _Time for Plan B_ , she thought, before reuniting her dual swords as one heavy sword and drawing closer.

Perplexed, Zhao stopped sending fire at her for a second. “What on earth are you doing? I’ll only burn you more-” 

Zhao was cut off as Azula whacked him with her sword, before hitting him again and again. Not enough to kill him, just enough to beat him unconscious enough to take him hostage.

Azula could hear the soldiers yelling outside as they chased Aang and Zuko and winced. _This took a lot more time than it should have._

…

Zuko and Aang were surrounded when Azula finally made her reappearance.

Hitting her sword against a bell for emphasis, Azula demonstrated how she was dragging the Admiral’s body before gesturing at herself and her brother.

The soldiers hesitated but nodded. Dumping Zhao’s body, Azula joined Aang and Zuko at the gates. 

As the gates began to open, Zhao stirred. He found the nearest soldier- a Yuyan archer and gave his commands as the trio began to cautiously leave.

“Do you have a clear shot?”

The Yuyan Archer nodded wordlessly, aiming at the Red Spirit.

“Knock out the blue one, I'll deliver him to the Fire Lord along with the Avatar. Don’t touch the red one though, I want to show him his place myself.”

The archer released his arrow, striking Zuko squarely in the face. Aang and Azula watched in horror as he collapsed backward. Azula was the first to realize this was no place for slow reactions and began to run, grabbing her brother. Creating a cloud of dust for cover, Aang escaped with her, much to the dismay of Zhao.

“Quick! Recover the Avatar!”

...  
Zhao waited angrily for the dust to clear, tapping his foot. 

“I’m sorry sir, there’s no sign of them. They’re just gone.”

“You’re incompetent!” Zhao yelled, glaring at the unfortunate soldier. “I _will_ find these swordsmen and I _will_ have their heads on spears, do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You mean yes _Admiral_!”

…

Zuko woke to see Aang and Azula happily chatting together. Azula’s mask was hanging loose around her neck as she told Aang stories she’d heard from the sailors. 

As Zuko fully woke up, he became more aware of what Aang was saying.

“I _knew_ you guys were actually on our side!”

“It might be just me, Avatar.”

“Oh, call me Aang!” the Avatar said brightly, a smile on his face.

“Alright…” Azula paused, “Aang.”

Upon seeing Zuko stir, the conversation died. Aang walked forward to look Zuko in the eyes as he lay on a bed of leaves. 

“You know what the worst part of being born over a hundred years ago is? I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to always visit my friend Kuzon. The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had, and he was from the Fire Nation, just like you and your sister. If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends, too?”

Zuko frowned, processing what Aang was saying before proceeding to let loose giant fireballs on the young Avatar.

“Zuko!” Azula yelled, trying to pull back his arm. “He’s on our side, you fool!”

“You could have captured him! And you sat and _talked_ with him!” Zuko roared back, unaware that tears were streaming down his face.

Aang hovered sadly, dodging the fire blasts before flying off over the treetops with his glider.

“He’s gone now, happy?” Azula said, fuming. 

“No, of course, I’m not happy! I’m never happy! But you wouldn’t care about that, would you?” Zuko snapped.

Azula softened a little, her features growing less angular as she let go of her anger. “Why would you say that?”

“You still haven’t figured it out? We’ve spent the past three years at sea and you’ve been off, hanging out with the sailors or having sleepovers with girls!”

“Girl, singular,” Azula interjected. When Zuko barely lifted his head to acknowledge her response, she sighed, “But brother, I didn’t know you felt this way.”

“Just forget it.”

“But I want to help-”

“I _said_ forget it.”

“If that’s what you wish,” Azula looked back at the trail, then at their masks, “But how on earth are we going to get back to Uncle without raising suspicion?”

“Good point,” 

Together, Zuko and Azula made their way back to the ship, hiding their masks and bruises. They may not have kept the Avatar, but Azula got to beat up Zhao and for those two siblings, that would have to be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, check out my [tumblr](https://greyj30.tumblr.com/) for more, please leave a comment if you want, I especially love the analytical ones you guys don't understand I ADORE them, and if you dm or ask me on Tumblr I will be sure to respond :)
> 
> sidenote: having azula just beat Zhao unconscious is like one of the top three funniest things I've ever written, objectively


End file.
